La Marca Del mal
by NekooUchiha
Summary: Sasuke sigue anhelando destruir Konoha tras matar a su hermano, con una pequeña diferencia, Naruto huyó con él e Itachi sigue vivo. Sakura fue desterrada injustamente de Konoha e Itachi la ayudó, creando un vínculo inquebrantable. Ahora, tres años después y con la guerra a punto de estallar, Konoha necesita a Sakura y Sasuke y Naruto quieren encontrarla. Prueba. Si gusta, continuo.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, chicos. Escribo un nuevo fanfic con protagonistas principales a Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke y por supuesto Hinata y Naruto. Espero que os guste. Por favor, dejen reviews si les gustó ya que esto fue un momento de inspiración y solo si gusta la continuaré. Espero que os guste mi diferente manera de ver a los personajes y la personalidad que les doy. Mil gracias por adelantado ^^**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una Sakura de 17 años miraba fijamente desde lo alto de una colina. Estaba a punto de romper una promesa que se había hecho así misma tres años atrás. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que le crujiera fuertemente el cuello. Estaba tensa. Aquel día, hacía tres largos años, se había prometido que nunca jamás volvería a pisar ese terreno que ahora se hallaba a sus pies: Konoha. Al principio, siempre creyó que lo único que podía sentir era indiferencia por esa desagradecida aldea que le había partido la vida en dos. Pero cuando vio a Sai hacía un mes, supo que no eran esos sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era odio, el más puro odio. No había algo que detestara más que esa aldea. Chasqueó la lengua, asqueada. Si la odiaba, ¿por qué estaba allí? Pues por algo muy sencillo: inmunidad. La inmunidad de los delitos de Itachi Uchiha, limpiar el nombre de su compañero y amigo. Esa era la condición que iba a imponer a cambio de su ayuda.

_Flashback:_

_Una asustada Sakura se encuentra rodeada de los ninjas que un día fueron sus amigos. Todos están amenazantes, deseosos de ver su sangre derramada. Tsunade, la que había sido su maestra era la que le lanzaba la mirada más desdeñosa. La despreciaba profundamente, podía sentirlo. Tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás. Ella no había hecho nada, no tenía la culpa, ¿por qué debía pagarlo? Ellos, satisfechos de su reacción, sonrieron malévolamente. _

_-Te perdonamos la vida, Haruno. Pero no vuelvas. Nunca más. – Dijo Tsunade impertérrita. Sakura no podía creer lo que oía. Desterrada, ella, que se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la aldea a pesar de su corta edad. No lograba entenderlo. Se tocó la cadera izquierda inconscientemente, la extensa marca que llegaba desde la el muslo y la cadera izquierda hasta ese costado le ardía. La marca del mal, el motivo por el que la desterraban. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tensándose al momento. – Vete, Haruno. _

_No se movió. El terror se lo impedía, ¿qué haría ella sola? Intentó hablar, pero las palabras le murieron en la punta de la lengua. No había nada qué pudiera decir. Buscó apoyo entre los que un día consideró sus mejores amigos: Kakashi ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, Sai ni siquiera había ido, Ino la miraba con odio. _

_En ese momento se le pasó por la mente, cuando Sasuke se largó y cuando Naruto se unió a él. ¿Tendría que haber hecho ella lo mismo? No quería convertirse en una rata huidiza, amaba a esa aldea, lo había dado todo por ella. Pero eso ahora no importaba. No cuando todos, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas, derramar su sangre sobre ese terreno. _

_Neji, el que había sido su confidente desde la marcha de Naruto, dio un paso al frente. No para ayudarla precisamente. Estaba desenfundando su katana. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo. Eso fue suficiente para que a Sakura se le escapara una lágrima rebelde. Y huyó entre los gritos en insultos de sus ya excompañeros, que vitoreaban su marcha como si hubieran ganado la guerra contra Akatsuki. _

_Allí, en los límites del terreno de Konoha, mientras se imponía el crepúsculo de la noche, se juró a sí misma que nunca volvería, con un creciente odio en su interior y las gruesas lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas._

_Fin de flashback._

Apretó los puños, ese momento había partido su vida en dos. Nunca había vuelto a ser la misma: traicionada por la gente a la que ella misma protegía, como una vil delincuente, como si ella fuera tan cobarde como Sasuke y Naruto, que habían dejado a la Aldea en la estacada y anhelaban su destrucción. Odio. Eso era lo único que podía sentir. Volvió a crujir el cuello en un gesto mecánico, aterraba mirarla. Sus inocentes y transparentes ojos jade se habían endurecido con el paso del tiempo, su poder había aumentado casi a la par de sus conocimientos. Apretó tanto los dientes que pensó que se los partiría. Poner un pie en la aldea que casi había conseguido destruirla era renunciar a ella misma. En su interior se libraba una batalla, y no sabía quién ganaría: La parte que decía que Konoha no se merecía sucumbir a Madara o la parte que anhelaba destruirla con sus propias manos.

El ruido de una rama seca rompiéndose bajo el paso de alguien la sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, pero no se inmutó, ya sabía quién era: Itachi.

-Sakura, no es necesario que hagas esto por mí. – Itachi Uchiha, su fiel compañero, le había repetido esa frase más de mil veces desde hacía un mes. No quería que Sakura pasara por semejante contradicción interna por conseguir la inmunidad de sus crímenes. Itachi suspiró profundamente.

-Está decidido. – Contestó Sakura, sombría. Se volvió hacia él, enterneciendo su mirada. Era el único que lograba ese efecto en ella, casi parecía la Sakura de siempre. – Itachi, sino me hubiera encontrado contigo hace casi tres años, probablemente estaría muerta o destruida mentalmente. – Él sonrió imperceptiblemente. – Es hora de devolverte el favor. Tú amas esta aldea y yo quiero que tu nombre sea limpiado, así que no hay nada más que hablar. Itachi de la Hoja nunca más será sinónimo de criminal. – Itachi asintió, aún dudando.

Sakura miró otra vez hacia la aldea y la brisa fresca le movió la larga melena rosa.

-¿Crees que aceptarán tu condición? – Preguntó el azabache mirando en la misma dirección que ella. La pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. Sabía que, esta vez, ella llevaba el control.

-Están desesperados. Y, además, no tienen opción. Si no aceptan, arrasaré esta aldea hasta los cimientos. – Itachi desvió la mirada hacia ella y tembló. _Lo dice en serio. _– De una manera u otra, esta aldea sucumbirá ante mí.

Crujió nuevamente el cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El equipo Taka, incluyendo a Sasuke y Naruto, se encontraban en una de las guaridas de los Uchiha, esperando a que llegaran Juugo con las nuevas noticias. Llevaban una semana encerrados y ansiaban saber del exterior. La guerra estaba alcanzando su momento álgido y estaba llegando el momento de tomar un bando. En esta guerra, su único objetivo era ganar, sin importar con quién mientras Konoha sucumbiera. Después de haber matado [N/A: Sasuke cree que mató a su hermano, en realidad sobrevivió.] a su hermano mayor por error, tenía que consumar su venganza. De esa Aldea, no quedarían ni los cimientos. No había opción de perder. Esta vez, no. Así lo había declarado Sasuke, sus órdenes serían claras: luchar hasta la muerte sin importar qué o quién se pusiera en su camino. Taka no perdería.

Juugo interrumpió el silencio de la guarida con sus pasos. Todos lo miraron impacientes.

-Traigo noticias bastante… Increíbles. – Hizo una pausa. Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron al mismo tiempo. – Konoha ha pedido ayuda a Haruno Sakura y ella se dirige hacia allí. – Naruto giró, impresionado. Sasuke se quedó quieto. – Os dije que eran increíbles. – Repitió.

El silencio se impuso unos instantes, tan solo roto por la respiración acelerada de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Eso significa que está viva. – Susurró Naruto, llevándose las manos a la cara. – Tenía que haberla buscado. – Se maldijo. Se ganó una fría mirada por parte de Sasuke.

-¿Estás seguro de que es cierto, Juugo? Sakura no ha actuado en tres años. Todos creíamos que…

-Eso es imposible. – Le interrumpió el rubio. – Aunque estuviera viva, no creo que ayudara a Konoha después de lo que pasó. No, eso no es… - Dejó la frase incompleta.

-Eso es cierto, Naruto. Pero está viva, te lo aseguro. Y además, si que ha actuado en estos tres años. Ella fue la que quemó la vieja guarida de Akatsuki, destruyó la aldea de Cova, mató a Sasori y a Kisame y un sinfín de barbaridades más. – Explicó Juugo. Eso si que fue impresionante. – Es increíblemente fuerte. Y Konoha lo sabe. Supongo que ha aprendido a utilizar bien el poder de esa marca.

-Nos hubiéramos enterado. Si hubiera sido ella…

-Poca gente lo sabe. – Interrumpió Juugo. – El que me lo dijo a mí fue uno de los supervivientes del desastre de Cova. La vio con sus propios ojos. El pobre se ha quedado medio loco desde entonces, es un pobre mendigo pero es de confianza. – Se hizo el silencio. – Lo que no sé, es porqué Sakura aceptaría después de tantos años. – Meditó.

Naruto gimió, sorprendido.

-Hinata está en Konoha. – Dijo casi sin voz. Nunca había olvidado a la azabache que abandonó en la Aldea sin ni siquiera despedirse. Si Sakura estaba viva y era como decían, temía lo que pudiera hacer mientras Hinata estuviera allí.

Sasuke, sin embargo, con la vista fija en el horizonte, sabía cual sería el próximo paso de su equipo. Esto puede ser importante, tal vez decisivo para la guerra y él no estaba dispuesto a echarse a un lado y esperar.

-Entonces, está claro cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento. Hay que averiguar qué está tramando, por qué ayuda a Konoha y por qué se ha mantenido en las sombras los últimos tres años.

La hora del reencuentro del viejo equipo 7 había llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quédate aquí, Itachi. Cuando éstos acepten la condición, volveré a buscarte.

-Cuídate, Sakura. – Dijo, a modo de despedida.

-Tú también. – Susurró ella mientras ponía un pie en el terreno de Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Acéptalo, Tsunade, Sakura no va a venir. Hace un mes que Sai le entregó el mensaje y aún no ha habido señales de ella. ¿Acaso puedes decir que te sorprende? – El que hablaba era Kakashi, que seguía exactamente igual que hacía tres años. Se había maldecido hasta la saciedad por no hacer nada aquél desastroso día por su alumna. Suspiró.

Tsunade le estaba dando la espalda. Había girado su silla y miraba su Aldea, que ahora se encontraba en serio peligro.

-Tsunade, - volvió a llamarla – hay que actuar. Si continuamos esperando…

El sonido de las puertas del despacho de Tsunade abriéndose de par en par interrumpió la frase de Kakashi, Sakura había pasado por el control de seguridad del edificio y se encontraba allí. Tsunade no se giró pero sí lo hizo Kakashi.

-Sakura. – Pronunció.

Tsunade se giró con tranquilidad, mirándola detenidamente. Había cambiado mucho. Estaba algo más alta y muy esbelta, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y la mirada endurecida por el paso del tiempo. No le sorprendió. Miró fijamente a su costado izquierdo, como si pudiera ver su La marca del mal a través de la ropa. Sakura captó su mirada y bufó desdeñosamente.

-Sigue ahí, Tsunade. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. – hizo una pausa y se acercó a la mesa. Bueno, estoy de vuelta, queridos traidores. – Esbozó una sonrisa macabra, haciendo que kakashi temblara. Avanzó sobre el despacho. – Veréis, no sé como habéis sabido de mi existencia, en realidad, es un secreto a voces, pero me ha sorprendido que vosotros lo supierais. En este momento, no es importante; estáis lo bastante desesperados como para pedir mi ayuda y esa es una oportunidad que no estoy dispuesta a desaprovechar. – Amplió su sonrisa. – Estoy dispuesta a tomar partido pero con una pequeña condición. – Guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué condición es esa, Sakura? – La pelirrosa desvió la mirada hacia el que un día fue su maestro, como si acabara de advertir su presencia. Le dio una mirada despectiva.

-Un gran favor como el que me pedís, requiere una gran recompensa aunque en éste caso, la recompensa no la disfrutaré yo. – Chasqueó la lengua. Cada minuto en terreno de La Hoja era como luchar por respirar, luchar contra sus sentimientos de odio y ganas de destrucción. – Itachi Uchiha está vivo y quiero la inmunidad de sus crímenes. – Sentenció.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho.

-Eso es imposible. Lo asesinó su hermano.

-Lo único imposible es que yo esté aquí, dispuesta a ayudar y así es. Esa es mi condición.

Kakashi y Tsunade se miraron. Fue ésta última la que habló.

-Sakura, aunque sea cierto que sigue vivo, Itachi cometió crímenes imperdonables y…

-No más imperdonable que los vuestros, Tsunade. – Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

Kakashi suspiró, tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Le estaba quemando la garganta.

-¿Por qué querrías tú limpiar el nombre de Itachi? ¿Qué más te da? – No lograba entender qué relación podría unirles.

-Basta de preguntas absurdas que no pienso contestar. – Sentenció. Continuó en el mismo tono, congelaría en el mismísimo infierno: - Tenéis 24 horas para meditarlo. – Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse y justo en la puerta, antes de irse, se giró y los miró con una sonrisa macabra. – Una cosa más, decidáis lo que decidáis, este viaje hasta aquí no será en balde. Si al final no aceptáis, arrasaré esta aldea hasta los cimientos y buscaré mi venganza entre las cenizas.

Desapareció.

.

.

.

**¡Primer capítulo finalizado! **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, si es así, dejadme reviews (también acepto críticas). Es solo una prueba y solo si gusta la continuaré :) Mil gracias por adelantado.**

**Intentaré retomar todas mis historias (estoy trabajando en ellas pero me nunca estoy contenta con lo que escribo -.- Quizás escribir algo nuevo me traiga inspiración).**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas, chicos!**

**Me alegro mucho de volver a saber de vosotros. Mil gracias. Sigo trabajando en toooodos los fics :) Espero que os guste. Seguid escribiéndome, por favor!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Desapareció. _

Y el despacho quedó en un silencio tan intenso como el café negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura repasó la aldea con una mirada perezosa y desdeñosa, como si despreciara cada piedra que perteneciera a Konoha. Suspiró furiosamente al ver como un civil la miraba como si fuera un animal de circo. La señalaba descaradamente mientras hablaba con otro. Se cohibieron un poco cuando Sakura les lanzó una mirada envenenada, llena de desprecio. Esa Aldea no le importaba nada, pero aún había algo que quería volver a ver: su casa. Apretó el paso en dirección a la antigua casa del clan Haruno, tensándose cada vez más bajo los murmullos de los pueblerinos.

_Tsk_, _un susurro más y los haré trizas. _

La vieja casa de los Haruno no era ni de lejos como la recordaba, estaba totalmente quemada. La fachada estaba negra y las cortinas estaban raídas. Apretó los puños, se negaba a creer a que hubiera sido un accidente. Sintió ira, eran tan desagradecidos que ni siquiera podían dejar las pertenencias de los Haruno, ni siquiera eran capaces de dejar en paz la memoria de su clan. Apretó tanto la mandíbula que sintió que se rompería los dientes.

-La quemaron cuando te fuiste, para acabar con tu recuerdo. – Dijo una voz a su espalda. Habían pasado tres largos años, pero a Sakura no le costó reconocer esa voz. _Hyuga Neji. _

-Supongo que tú fuiste su líder. – Le contestó con rencor.

No tenía por qué ocultarlo, Neji había sido su mejor amigo cuando Naruto se unió a Sasuke pero también fue el primero en coger sus armas cuando a ella la desterraron. Se volvió en un gesto casual aunque su mirada era como una punzada de hielo. Lo repasó de arriba abajo perezosamente, estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Chasqueó la lengua.

-No parece sorprenderte mucho el verme por aquí.

-Nunca creí que estuvieras muerta. – Le replicó el castaño con rapidez.

-Aunque seguro que sí lo deseabas. – Escupió Sakura. Neji le mantuvo la mirada, pero no fue capaz de contestar. Aun así, había algo que quería saber.

-¿Estás dispuesta a ayudar a Konoha? – Desvió la mirada un par de segundos al ver un brillo de ira en sus ojos.

Sakura crujió el cuello en un movimiento mecánico que daba miedo.

-Bueno, llevo unas horas aquí y aún no la he quemado. – Respondió con una sonrisa cínica. – La respuesta a esa pregunta depende de tus queridos gobernantes, Hyuuga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ese encuentro la aburría, no le interesaba lo que Hyuuga tuviera que decirle, así que siguió su camino, dándole la espalda a Neji, que no hizo nada por detenerla.

-Dile a tu querida Hokage que se le está acabando el tiempo y a mí, la paciencia. Cada vez me cuesta más caminar por aquí sin convertirla en cenizas. – Escupió con asco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taka había emprendido el camino hacia Konoha. Iban en silencio, tan solo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por las quejas de Karin, que se negaba a caminar tanto tiempo. Caminaban a través de un espeso bosque, Sasuke iba al frente, marcando el camino; Naruto, en cambio, iba el último, perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Si Sakura está viva… Tsk. Maldita sea, tenía que haberla buscado, o haberla ayudado la última vez que nos vimos. _

_Flashback._

_No sabía cómo lo había logrado pero, tan solo tres meses después de que Naruto tomara la decisión de abandonar Konoha e irse con Sasuke, Sakura lo había encontrado. Estaban frente a frente y ella no podía parar de llorar. _

_-Naruto, ¿por qué lo has hecho? Me… Me prometiste que lo traerías de vuelta y me has dejado sola. _

_El rubio la miraba totalmente impertérrito como si la chica que lloraba delante de él por su marcha no fuera más que una desconocida y no la gran amiga que él la había considerado. Suspiró ruidosamente, aburrido de la conversación. Sakura lo miraba asombrada, solo habían pasado tres meses, ¿cómo había podido cambiar tanto? Apretó los labios, intentando no llorar. Pero no podía, ya era demasiado. _

_-Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia, Sakura. Ya no. – Expresó fríamente. Ni siquiera la miraba, parecía distraído con algo. _

_La pelirrosa trató de serenarse, se sorbió la nariz e intentó quemar su último cartucho. _

_-Naruto, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Vente a Konoha. Todos están esperándote y yo… Te necesito. – Se le quebró la voz. – Esta extraña marca - se acarició el costado izquierdo - está cambiando, es más grande, me llega hasta las costillas y me arde. Tsunade está muy rara y la gente me mira distinto. No entiendo nada y estoy muy asustada. Necesito que me ayudes. _

_Naruto suspiró, aburrido. _

_-Sakura, basta. – No gritó, pero probablemente un grito le hubiera dolido menos que el tono que utilizó. – Sasuke tiene razón, nunca has sabido arreglártelas sola. Siempre teníamos que rescatarte pero se acabó, ¿entiendes? _

_Esta vez, Sakura no dolió pero la marca le ardió con fuerza, provocando una fuerte ira en su interior. Está claro que se había acabado, no lo había querido ver pero Naruto ya no era su hermano. Se tragó sus lágrimas y sacó fuerzas del odio que estaba sintiendo. _

_-No quiero ser vuestra enemiga, Naruto. Pero si te vas ahora, ni podré ni haré nada por vosotros. Nunca más. Y te aseguro que yo si sé cumplir mis promesas. – Le advirtió con dureza. No le tembló la voz, no se le quebró, sonó vacía de sentimientos. Naruto, esta vez sí, se giró a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. No parecía la misma Sakura que le suplicaba unos minutos antes. Instintivamente, miró dónde se encontraba La Marca Del Mal y se preguntó si ya estaba teniendo influencia sobre ella. La miró a los ojos, solo un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para comprender que sí, La Marca Del Mal estaba mostrando su poder y su instrumento era su vieja amiga pelirrosa. _

_-Adiós, Sakura. _

_Fin del flashback._

Naruto se mordió el labio ante el recuerdo. Esa fue la última vez que la vio, tras eso, ella volvió a Konoha dónde la acusaron falsamente y fue desterrada de su propia aldea. Nunca más ha vuelto a verla, es más, pensaban que estaba muerta. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber intentado buscarla después de aquello. _¿Cómo se las habrá arreglado?_

Sasuke lo observaba atentamente sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando Naruto tenía esa expresión solo había dos cosas en las que podía estar pensando: Hinata o Sakura. Y, por lo acontecido, se decantó por la segunda. Se dignó a hablarle:

-¿Qué crees que puede ser tan importante como para que Sakura permanezca en las sombras durante tres años? – Preguntó mientras miraba al frente, dónde iba el resto del equipo.

-No lo sé. – Respondió Naruto cuando salió de su ensoñación. – Quizás quería ocultar el poder de la marca. – Meditó.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No creo. Si hubiera querido ocultar eso, no habría actuado y no parece que se haya cohibido mucho en ese sentido. – Naruto asintió. Se mantuvieron en silencio, pensando.

-Sasuke. – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Debe ocultar algo importante, pero creo que es más preocupante saber cuáles son sus intenciones. La clave debe ser por qué ha elegido este momento para salir de entre las sombras. – Sasuke se quedó sorprendido. La explicación de Naruto parecía muy razonable.

_Hay algo que no encaja. Si es como dice Juugo, no ayudaría a Konoha voluntariamente. ¿Qué estás tramando, Sakura?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado un día completo e Itachi seguía sin saber nada de Sakura. Se estaba impacientando. Sakura era capaz de defenderse sola pero si estaba metida en un lío por su culpa, él quería ayudarla.

_Mierda. Tenía que haberle dicho que nos olvidáramos de esta historia. Al tomar partido, nos vamos a poner en el punto de mira de Madara y de… Sasuke. _

Se mordió el labio inferior. El último encuentro con su hermano no había sido muy amistoso que digamos. Concretamente, la vez que Sasuke creyó haberlo matado. Él tampoco se explica muy bien como sobrevivió, le costó un par de meses volver a la normalidad completa. Se preguntó, que reacción tendría cuando se volvieran a encontrar, cuando supiera que seguía vivo. Solía pensar en su hermano pero no hablaba de ello. Desde que conoció a Sakura, sabía que había ciertos temas de los que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar: Konoha, Sasuke y Naruto. Eran temas tabúes y de los que solo habían hablado en contadas ocasiones. A veces, se preguntaba si Sakura odiaba todo eso tanto como ella creía o si solo era un mecanismo de autodefensa frente a sus propios recuerdos.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuál es tu decisión, Tsunade? – Sakura estaba increíblemente tranquila. Ella tenía el control y lo iba a demostrar. Por un instante, casi prefería que Tsunade le diera un "no", para tener carta blanca para arrasar Konoha. _Sino fuera por el aprecio de Itachi a esta aldea…_

-Es difícil, Sakura. La gente no va a aceptar que Itachi…

-Itachi es el único motivo por el que esta ciudad no está enterrada en sus propias cenizas. Y el autor no sería Madara ni Sasuke precisamente. – La interrumpió, amenazante. – Ve al grano. ¿Aceptas o no?

Tsunade guardó silencio, tensa. Miraba directamente a sus manos, entrelazadas en el escritorio.

-Acepto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba en el lugar exacto dónde dejó a Itachi, en los límites de esa asquerosa aldea.

-¿Itachi? - Al segundo Itachi estaba delante de ella, impaciente. Ella esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. – Me complace informarte que tenemos un nuevo trabajo entre manos: somos los nuevos guardianes de esta asquerosa aldea. Nosotros llevaremos las riendas en esta guerra.

Itachi sonrió ampliamente, aunque no sabía si eso era del todo bueno. El tono y la sonrisa de Sakura parecían indicar que no estaban pensando en lo mismo. Él solo podía pensar en que ya no sería conocido como un criminal en la Aldea en que nació. Nunca más. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando ella? ¿Es que planeaba algo que él no supiera? Se inquietó un poco. Sakura era muy impredecible, motivo por el que él se había opuesto a que fuera a Konoha sola.

-¿Nos vamos, Itachi de la Hoja? – Preguntó, remarcando ese nombre. Esta vez, con una sonrisa, limpia y transparente. – Tu aldea te espera.

-Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar? – Preguntó Sugiestu. Él, Juugo y Karin era los que más tranquilos estaban. No tenían relación alguna con Konoha y, realmente, le daba igual lo que pasara allí. Lo que no le tenía tan tranquilo era la idea de enfrentarse a la portadora de La Marca del Mal.

-Poco. Ya casi llegamos. – Contestó Sasuke, que estaba como ausente. Sugiestu asintió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez, más inquieto.

-Lo sabremos enseguida. – Contestó, visualizando ya las casas de Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi, Tsunade, Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban en el despacho de la Hokage meditando su próximo paso.

-No podemos esperar más. La guerra casi está en su máximo apogeo. Hay que salir a luchar. – Afirmó Kakashi.

-Te equivocas. – Le replicó Sakura. – Puede que Konoha fuera fuerte en otro tiempo, pero hoy en día solo es una aldea que está en el punto de mira de los demás. Odiada por todos. – Kakashi chasqueó la lengua.

Itachi, el cual apenas había abierto la boca pues estaba demasiado impresionado por los últimos acontecimientos, fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Tenemos que dividirnos. – Todos lo miraron. – No podemos dejar a esta aldea sin protección, sería regalársela al enemigo. Creo que lo mejor es que Sakura y yo salgamos al campo de batalla y los demás os quedéis aquí.

-No. Si os vais, estaremos en la misma situación. – Replicó Tsunade. Itachi suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Esperamos aquí a que vengan a machacarnos? No podemos hacer eso. Es estúpido. – Kakashi cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? Piensa, Hatake. El objetivo de los enemigos es arrasar esta aldea. Vendrán aquí. No tienen otra opción. Konoha será el campo de batalla de esta guerra. – Dijo sakura con desprecio.

-Insisto en que es una posición estúpida. – Volvió a decir kakashi.

Sakura se exasperó. Enfadada, se levantó bruscamente de la silla, dejándola caer. Había perdido la paciencia.

-Sino vais a tener en cuenta nuestra opinión, no sé qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí. Me largo.

Desapareció por la puerta con paso firme y decidido ante la mirada estupefacta de Kakashi y Tsunade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura, aún enfadada, se fue hasta los límites de Konoha, dónde sentía que el aire era más limpio y menos pesado y, sobre todo, dónde nadie pudiera mirarla con ojos curiosos y murmurar sandeces. Se encendió un cigarro, tratando de calmar la ansiedad que esa Aldea le provocaba. Miró detenidamente al horizonte, odiando cada centímetro de esa ciudad. Suspiró furiosamente.

_Arrasaría hasta el último grano de arena de esta ciudad. _

Escuchó algo a sus espaldas: unas pisadas, el sonido de una rama seca al partirse, ruidos de arbustos. _¿Intrusos?_ Se giró bruscamente y miró al lugar de dónde venía el sonido, justo delante de dónde ella se encontraba.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El equipo Taka estaba a punto de pisar terreno de La Hoja, estaban a pocos metros pero el bosque era demasiado espeso para ver nada. Se mantenían en silencio, si había defensores en los límites de Konoha, no deben descubrir su posición tan pronto. Sasuke se sentía enfadado, había demasiada maleza y no conseguía ver bien dónde pisaba. Además, Naruto no paraba de tropezar con él. _Tsk. _Pisó unas ramas secas, haciendo ruido. _Mierda. _Apartó un arbusto y vio una figura delante de él. Una figura de mujer y larga melena rosa.

_Sakura. _

Ella le miraba fijamente y, para su sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, como si se estuviera divirtiendo, como si los esperara. Salió de los arbustos seguido de Naruto. Vio como éste se tensó notablemente y pronunció un "Sakura" aunque no emitió ningún sonido. Se crearon unos tensos instantes de silencio, aunque la pelirrosa parecía estar muy contenta con su presencia.

Sakura, con esa sonrisa siniestra, tiró la colilla del cigarro y la pisó con una de sus bastas botas negras. Crujió el cuello, haciendo que Naruto se inquietara notablemente y volvió a mirarlos fijamente. Se llevó la mano a su katana.

-Lamento deciros que no sois bienvenidos en esta Aldea.

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí! **

**Mil gracias por los reviews :) Espero no decepcionaros. Sigo trabajando en todas, espero poder tener prontitos actualizaciones frescas *-* Decir también que me ha alegrado mucho leeros, tanto a nuevos lectores como a antiguos :) MichelleLeeHan y Dulcesito, ¡GRACIAS! No esperaba que me siguiérais leyendo. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que las disfrutéis, vosotros y todos :)**

**MIL GRACIAS. Seguid dejando reviews, por favor. Cuidaos, nos leemos prontito :)**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeenas, chicos!**

**Aquí os dejo la continuación. Gracias por los apoyos, en serio *-***

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Lamento deciros que no sois bienvenidos en esta Aldea._

Sugiestu, Karin y Juugo parecían contener la respiración. Nunca se habían cruzado con portadora de La Marca Del Mal y era más siniestro de lo que podían imaginar. En realidad, desde que fue desterrada de Konoha, pocas personas habían tenido la suerte de encontrársela y sobrevivir para contarlo y eso les inquietaba más aún. La mirada del peliplateado fue a parar a la mano derecha de Sakura, que apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de la katana, dispuesta a utilizarla. No se movió, como si estuviera frente a un animal salvaje.

Sakura miraba directamente a los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, que se mantenían sin expresión. Mantenía su siniestra sonrisa, este sería su primer enfrentamiento en la futura y próxima guerra y le parecía de lo más divertido. _Esto es ironía pura. _Justo como a ella le gustaba. El destino parecía estar jugando con el viejo equipo 7 y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder. Nunca lo hacía.

Sasuke le mantenía la mirada, incapaz de desviarla. ¿Esa era Sakura? Físicamente era ella, estaba seguro. El pelo y los ojos mantenían esos colores tan característicos pero… _¿Es ella?_ Se le había endurecido la mirada y tenía la actitud de un animal salvaje que está a punto de devorar a su siguiente presa. No parecía quedar ni rastro de la niña ilusa y molesta que le perseguía por las calles de Konoha. Indiscretamente, Sasuke desvió la mirada de sus ojos jade a su costado izquierdo. Sakura lo notó y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bufar, burlonamente, harta de que todo el mundo se hiciera la misma pregunta. ¡Pues claro que la marca seguía ahí! ¿Dónde iba a estar sino? Sasuke volvió a mirarla a los ojos, buscando un atisbo de la Sakura que él recordaba. Pero no vio nada.

-Esto es irónico. Me gusta. Mi cruzada en esta guerra va a comenzar matando a aquellas personas por las que empezaron mis desgracias. Suena bien, ¿no creéis? – Lo decía sonriendo ampliamente. Pero no era una sonrisa limpia como las que ella solía dar en otro tiempo, era macabra, estaba disfrutando de una manera perversa.

_Ni siquiera su voz suena igual. _Naruto, nervioso, tenía varias preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero la chica que tenía delante no parecía estar muy receptiva. Se le ponían los pelos de punta al mirarla, ¿de verdad esa chica era su vieja amiga Sakura? Sí y no. Estaba claro que de su vieja amiga solo quedaba la apariencia física.

-¿Por qué sales ahora a la luz? ¿Por qué ayudar a Konoha? – Era Naruto el que preguntaba, mientras los demás escuchaban de hito en hito. Sakura, con la expresión de alguien que se acaba de dar cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, le dio una mirada de desprecio absoluto. Se cohibió un poco.

-Te daría la respuesta pero dado que en unos minutos, estarás muerto, no creo que valga la pena. – Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. – Además, no es de tu incumbencia. Ya no. – Y Naruto supo exactamente qué estaba haciendo: estaba parafraseando lo que él le dijo en su último encuentro: _"Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia. Ya no". _Tragó duro.

-Te has vuelto muy confiada. Cuidado, Sakura, no sabes qué somos capaces de hacer. – Habló Sasuke. Era igualmente amenazante pero lo único que consiguió fue arrancar una carcajada a la pelirrosa. Sasuke se mostró ligeramente sorprendido.

-Los Uchiha's no encerráis ningún misterio para mí, bastardo. – Sasuke no supo que quería decir con eso, pero la media sonrisa que le mostraba no le daba buena espina. – No, si tenemos en cuenta, que he estado entrenando con el mejor de ellos los tres últimos años. – Saboreó la victoria al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke. Aunque sabía que él no estaba pensando en su hermano mayor, sino en Madara.

-¿Madara? Eso es imposible. No permitiría que vinieras a ayudar a esta Aldea. Él anhela destruirla casi tanto como yo. – Naruto se sorprendió, hacía años que nadie había logrado arrancar ni una pizca de nerviosismo de su compañero y estaba claro que Sakura lo había logrado con un par de frases. La pelirrosa torció el gesto.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea Madara. – _Definitivamente, estoy disfrutando con esto._

Sasuke se quedó más sorprendido aún. ¿Con quién había estado Sakura? Desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, que se la devolvió de forma confusa y se centró en la pelirrosa. _Esto no tiene gracia. _Se estaba enfadando de verdad. Iba a hablar pero Naruto tenía una pregunta que hacerle, y no podía esperar más.

-¿Cómo está Hinata? – La pelirrosa lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Parecía decirle: "¿Ahora te preocupas por ella?", pero en lugar de eso rodó los ojos.

-Si la abandonaste sin ni siquiera despedirte, no deberías preocuparte por ella. Habrá rehecho su vida, como todos, ¿no? – Lo dijo con una maldad que no se molestó en ocultar. Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor, lo más probable es que Hinata pensara lo mismo que Sakura: que era un traidor y un bastardo que huyó como una rata. Sakura sonrió al ver su reacción. – Pobre Naruto, ¿sigues enamorado de ella? Qué tierno es todo esto. – Dijo con burla. – Bueno, no te preocupes, tu hermanita pequeña – dijo refiriéndose a ella misma pues así es como él le decía en el pasado – te va ahorrar el dolor de ver como Hinata te ha olvidado. – Hizo una pausa dramática. Desenfundó su katana con una lentitud odiosa, haciendo temblar al resto. - Sencillamente, no la verás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi había salido del despacho y se encontraba dando una vuelta por la Aldea, recibiendo las mismas miradas que Sakura. Él no era tan extremista como ella, no odiaba Konoha, estaba disfrutando de esto. Nunca pensó que podía volver a pasear por aquí tranquilamente, es más, pensó que la próxima vez que pudiera entrar aquí sería cuando lo cogieran y lo ejecutaran. Gracias a Sakura, eso no pasará pero sabía el precio que ella estaba pagando por ello y eso lo inquietaba. Sakura odiaba y amaba a partes iguales su pasado: a su hermano, a Naruto y a Konoha. Estar aquí era como una tortura para ella y lo había hecho por él. Realmente, no podía haber encontrado a alguien mejor para compartir los últimos tres años. No estaba acostumbrado a que los demás se movieran por su sueño y Sakura lo había hecho. Pasó por delante de la casa de los Haruno y se entristeció al verla. Probablemente Sakura ya lo había hecho y eso la habría destrozado por dentro. No se paró, no quiso. Avanzó hasta su propia casa que, para su sorpresa, seguía intacta. Algo más vieja y descuidada de lo que la recordaba pero no parecía dañada. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Esta casa le traía buenos y malos recuerdos a partes iguales. No quiso entrar. Se quedó en la puerta, mirándola fijamente hasta que sintió que alguien lo miraba a él. Una chica de pelo azul: una Hyuuga.

-¿Y Sakura? – Preguntó la muchacha. No parecía asustada pero sí cohibida. _Probablemente, sea Hinata. _

-No lo sé. - _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

-Pero, ha vuelto, ¿no? Está contigo. – Itachi asintió, distraído. Esta chica le había dado algo en que pensar. ¿Dónde está Sakura? Al pensar en ella, algo le decía que no iba bien y, si la conocía lo suficiente, estará en los límites de Konoha, lejos de esta ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke había agarrado la empuñadura de su katana pero no había desenfundado. Tenía que pedirle una explicación aunque supiera que no tenía derecho y que ella no se la daría.

-Sakura, has dicho que has estado con un Uchiha, ¿con quién? – Preguntó pero su tono había cambiado. Parecía desesperado, suplicante. A Sakura no le pasó desapercibido pero le daba igual.

_Se acabó la charla, _pensó ella;_ No lo va a hacer,_ pensó él. Se equivocaba.

Empinó su katana y avanzó, no de forma rápida, sino lenta y amenazante. Estaba tan impaciente que no tenía claro ni por quién empezaría. _Que lo decida el destino. _Dio un salto y avanzó rápidamente frente a la sorpresa de Taka. Sasuke estaba a punto de desenvainar mientras veía como Sakura iba directamente a su cuello, deseosa de ver su sangre en el suelo. Y no supo por qué, pero al instante, el tenía la katana en alto, preparado para defenderse pero Sakura se había quedado quieta, totalmente inmóvil y su expresión había cambiado. Alguien se había interpuesto entre el filo de sus katanas.

_-_No puede ser. – Habló Naruto. – Está…

-Itachi. – Dijo Sasuke.

Le daba la espalda, miraba a Sakura pero estaba seguro de que era él. La pelirrosa torció el gesto, hastiada, como un niño pequeño al que le quitan su juguete nuevo. Sasuke estaba conteniendo la respiración. _Itachi… Es imposible. _Las primeras palabras de su hermano mayor no fueron para él, sino para ella.

-Sakura, basta. Me lo prometiste. – Le recordó. Sasuke no daba crédito.

-A veces, me pides demasiado. – Le replicó ella. Sakura guardó su katana pero su actitud amenazante seguía siendo la misma. - ¿A qué crees que han venido ellos, Itachi? ¿A saludarme amistosamente? Vienen a matarme y a destruir esta Aldea. Puede que la odie, pero a ellos los odio más todavía. Konoha no caerá ante unos bastardos como ellos. – Sentenció.

-Itachi. – Volvió a llamarlo Sasuke. Éste se dio la vuelta con lentitud, hacía tres largos años que no se veían y su encuentro no había sido precisamente amistoso.

-Hola, hermano. – Saludó Itachi, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. - ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Escuchó como Sakura murmuraba insultos hacia su hermano.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras. Estaba… ¡Vivo! Su hermano seguía vivo. No podía creerlo. Recordó el momento exacto de su "muerte" y sencillamente no podía creerlo.

-Estás vivo. – Dijo, impresionado. Itachi asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Cómo…?

Un ruido los distrajo a todos. Alguien venía. Alguien de dirección de Konoha.

-Viene alguien. – Susurró Sakura, totalmente tensa. Se llevó la mano a su katana. – Itachi, si nos ven con ellos… - El azabache asintió y todos sabían a qué se referían. De nuevo, ambos serían unos traidores.

-Largaos de aquí. – Les apremió Itachi. Todos se movieron, a excepción de Sasuke, que seguía como en shock.

-¡Muévete, bastardo! – Sakura le gritaba en susurros. Se dirigió directamente a él y le empujó fuertemente en el pecho, haciendo que Sasuke se tambaleara. – Agradece que te deje con vida. – Le susurró con ira contenida, muy cerca de él. Sasuke sintió algo extraño ante el contacto con Sakura. No había sido suave precisamente pero sintió un cosquilleo cuando la mano de ésta le tocó en el pecho para empujarlo. La miró a los ojos, ¿qué había sido esa sensación? SAkura le devolvió una mirada confusa, ¿por qué la miraba así? Iba a hablar pero Itachi, que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su hermano, se adelantó.

-Sasuke, nos vemos aquí, a media noche. Pero, ahora, vete. – El azabache asintió y desapareció entre el espeso bosque justo a tiempo. Kakashi había aparecido casi al mismo tiempo por el lado contrario.

Itachi y Sakura trataron de no demostrar sus emociones.

-¿Qué pasa, qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó el exsensei. Sakura bufó, su reacción natural.

-¿Es que no podemos ni respirar sin tu supervisión, Hatake? – El peliplateado se cohibió un poco. – Estamos pensando qué demonios vamos a hacer con esta Aldea, ¿te vale? – Dijo, cortante.

Kakashi miró a Itachi que estaba sin expresión.

-Es que creía que había oído a alguien con vosotros. – Se tensaron y aunque ellos no lo vieron, Sasuke, que aún se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo, se paró.

-Solo estamos nosotros, Kakashi. ¿Quién más va a ver? – Respondió Itachi y lo hizo de forma tan natural que hasta Sakura dudó si debía creérselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi y Sakura se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha. Ambos habían dudado mucho si entrar, Itachi le traía malo recuerdos y a Sakura no le hacía ninguna gracia pasar la noche ahí. Pero ambos tenían mucho que hablar y la casa de Sakura estaba inhabitable. Sakura se había encendido un cigarro, al igual que el azabache. Itachi permanecía sentado en un oscuro sofá del salón mientras que Sakura no paraba de dar vueltas delante de él. Miró la hora, faltaban un par de horas para medianoche.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Sakura. Itachi pareció no oírla.

-¿De veras estabas dispuestas a matarlos? – La miró a los ojos. Sakura tragó saliva. A él no podía mentirle pero el problema estaba en que ella no estaba segura de esa respuesta. Itachi no podía parar de pensar en la reacción que había tenido su hermano cuando Sakura se le había acercado. La miró fijamente. _¿Sasuke la quería? _Sintió una punzada en el pecho. _Sasuke y Sakura… Juntos. Eso sería… _

-No lo sé. – Respondió con sinceridad, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Itachi. – Probablemente. No lo sé. Los odio. Y además, todo fue muy rápido. Cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía la katana en la mano y estaba dispuesta a matarlos. – Itachi la miró con preocupación. No le gustaba que Sakura estuviera aquí, sabía que cada segundo era un tormento, no podía soportarlo. Estaba librando su propia batalla interior y temía que eso acabara con ella. Suspiró.

Se hizo el silencio. Sakura soltó el humo de una calada.

-Itachi, Konoha pide ayuda a gritos y esos bastardos buscan explicaciones. ¿Qué les vas a decir?

Itachi la miró a los ojos.

-La verdad. Lo que pasó, cómo nos encontramos. – Sakura bufó.

-Esos bastardos no se merecen nada. – Escupió con ira.

-Aún así, sigue siendo mi hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba inquieto, no paraba. Su hermano, ¡su hermano estaba vivo! No podía creerlo. ¡Y estaba con Sakura! Su Sakura. _¿Mi Sakura?, _pensó confuso. Alejó ese pensamiento. _Solo fue un momento de confusión, yo no siento nada por ella, ¿no? _No, claro que no. No se había sentido triste cuando la había visto dirigirse directamente a su cuello, no había sentido un agradable cosquilleo cuando ella le había tocado y no había sentido celos cuando vio como ella miraba a su hermano, cuando por un segundo pareció la misma de siempre. _No, claro que no. ¿Verdad?_ Alejó esos pensamientos, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡Su hermano estaba vivo! Y él pensando en estupideces.

-Sasuke, es la hora. – Anunció Naruto. Sasuke había decidido que solo Naruto lo acompañaría y porque él había insistido. El azabache asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hacía años que no estaba tan nervioso.

Fue el primero en avanzar y llegar al lugar. Cuando salió de la espesa maleza, solo alumbrado por la intensa luz de una luna llena, los vio: hablando en susurros, muy pegados, como si fueran confidentes. De nuevo, esa misma quemazón en el pecho que había notado cuando vio como ella lo miraba: una punzada de celos. Salió definitivamente, haciendo más ruido del necesario, lo que hizo que ellos callaran y se separaran con rapidez, adoptando una expresión impertérrita. Cuando Naruto hubo salido, todos quedaron frente a frente. Era el turno de Sasuke de preguntar, todos lo esperaban solo que Sasuke no hizo la pregunta que ellos creían:

-¿Estáis juntos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Actualizo solo horas después *-* Mil gracias por todo. Sigo trabajando. Dejen reviews con sus críticas, please. **

**Cuidense y disfruten!**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Actuaaaalizaaaando…! **

**Me está gustando como está quedando esta historia (espero no sonar creída, todo es gracias a vosotros) y me inspira con las otras. Pronto estarán todas, pero necesito tiempo como ya expliqué, sorry T.T **

**¡Actualizo muy seguido, como ven, gracias a vuestros apoyos! ^^**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Estáis juntos?_

Naruto miró a su compañero como si de un bicho raro se tratara, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. _¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?_ Se removió en su sitio, incómodo. Si eso era de lo que pensaba hablar primero, no le extrañaba en absoluto que hubiera tenido que insistir para acompañarle. Lo miró de nuevo, pero Sasuke solo miraba a su hermano, que había puesto una expresión de confusión que no se molestó en ocultar.

Sakura se mostró inquieta, miró a Itachi, que le devolvió la mirada. _¿A éste que más le da? _No se molestó en ocultar la sorpresa que le había supuesto la pregunta de Sasuke. Había mucho que preguntar, mucho que explicar y ¿saber si Sakura era su cuñada era lo que más le preocupaba? Bufó sin poder evitarlo. Se imaginaba que este encuentro iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero no se imaginó que llegara a tanto. Itachi miraba a su hermano confuso, frunciendo el ceño y Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente incómodo. Lo miraban como un animal de circo y no le gustaba esa sensación. Vio como su hermano abría y cerraba la boca varias veces hasta que se animó a responder.

-Bueno, si te refieres, si viajamos y trabajamos juntos, sí. – Sasuke observó que no quería responder directamente. Sintió como si sus venas se quemaran y frunció el ceño, buscando la respuesta en el rostro de Sakura, pero ésta ni siquiera lo miraba. Miraba a su derecha y estaba cruzada de brazos, como si no le interesara lo más mínimo.

-¿Para qué? – volvió a preguntar, sin ocultar su confusión. Se ganó una nueva mirada de todos. – Quiero decir, ¿cómo acabasteis juntos? Es que… Tsk. – Se estaba hartando. No sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir. - ¿Qué buscáis?

Itachi se quedó en silencio, sin mirar a nadie, meditando la respuesta.

-Respuestas. – Dijo con simplicidad. Sakura bufó de nuevo. No se podía creer que Itachi lo fuera a contar. El Uchiha mayor le dio una mirada de disculpa y prosiguió. – Sobre La Marca Del Mal. – Terminó.

La pelirrosa sintió que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Demasiadas emociones juntas. Apenas llevaba un par de días en ese terreno y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

-Voy a merodear, no vaya a ser que haya alguien por aquí. – Dijo con dureza. Se había enfadado. Hacía tres años que no veía a esa gente y ahora resultaba que le tenían que dar explicaciones. Sí, estaba realmente enfadada.

Naruto, que estaba deseando hablar con ella a solas, no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

-Voy contigo. – Anunció. La pelirrosa torció el gesto pero no dijo nada.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Es mi hermano. – Murmuró Itachi, dándole una mirada de preocupación. Ella lo ignoró mientras se iba.

Sasuke, que no perdía detalle, se fijó en cómo su hermano miraba a la pelirrosa. No la miraba igual que a los demás, no sabía explicarlo, pero nunca había visto a Itachi de esa forma. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la vista. Sintió una nueva punzada de ira. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, incómodo, tratando de serenarse. Vio como Itachi se acomodaba en una roca, él prefería permanecer de pie.

Se crearon unos instantes de silencio, que fueron rotos por Itachi.

-Sobreviví. – Comenzó. – No me preguntes cómo, al principio, cuando desperté en el mismo lugar, estaba sangrando por todas partes y realmente, eso fue lo que me indicó que seguía vivo. Cuando abrí los ojos y no te vi, pensé que estaba muerto pero el dolor de las heridas aclaró mi mente. No sabía cómo, mi cuerpo había resistido y seguía en este mundo. – Sasuke lo miraba con intensidad, para que no se le escapara nada. – Me oculté por elección propia, si los demás pensaban que estaba muerto, quizás podría obtener alguna ventaja. Quizás, podría darte tiempo a ti para que descubrieras la verdad. Así ha sido, ¿no? – Sasuke asintió. Itachi respiró profundamente. – Tardé bastante en recuperarme de las heridas, no sé cuánto exactamente porque me ocultaba en una zona de bosque muy espesa dónde apenas daba luz natural y me era difícil saber cuántos días pasaron. A mí se me hicieron eternos. De nuevo, pensé que moriría allí: el dolor era demasiado intenso y las heridas no parecían mejorar. Pero aquí estoy: vivo. Supongo que no hace falta que te cuente eso. – Rió sin alegría y se mordió el labio inferior. Se miraron unos instantes intensamente. – Cuando estuve recuperado, conocí a Sakura.

_Flashback._

_[N/A: Como suelo hacer en este tipo de recuerdos, en este apartado Itachi le está contando a Sasuke su primer encuentro con Sakura, pero lo pongo en forma de recuerdo para que quede mejor estructurado]._

_Itachi deambulaba por el bosque, había salido de la zona espesa dónde se había estado ocultando y vagaba sin rumbo por una zona más clara. Oyó unos quejidos de mujer, como unos sollozos. Se puso en guardia, en época de guerrillas, nunca se sabía. Avanzó hasta la zona dónde había escuchado esos lamentos. Se tranquilizó al ver a una jovencita pelirrosa, de llorosos ojos jade que se agarraba con fuerza su costado izquierdo. Parecía estar retorciéndose de dolor. Se acercó a ella hasta ponerse en frente. Ella levantó la cabeza y pareció asustarse. Al principio, ella pensó que era Sasuke pero al fijarse bien, vio que se trataba de su hermano mayor, el cuál ella creía muerto. El azabache la miraba de arriba abajo, esa muchacha le sonaba de algo, aunque no sabía dónde ubicarla. Vio cómo ella tragaba saliva y se agachó a su lado. Se apretó más contra sí misma, como si eso fuera a protegerla. _

_-No te voy a hacer nada. – Le dijo él. - ¿Me conoces, no? – Ella asintió, aún asustada. - ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó con voz suave. _

_-Haruno Sakura. – Pronunció ella con un hilo de voz. No por miedo, sino por dolor. Él notaba que ella no dejaba de agarrar su costado izquierdo. De momento, Itachi pareció reconocerla. _

_-¿Eras compañera de equipo de mi hermano, no? – Asintió. – Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo. – Sonrió sin alegría. - ¿Estás herida? – Ella negó con la cabeza. Fijándose bien, vio que la chica tenía toda la pinta de estar huyendo de algo. O de alguien. No sabía por qué, pero esa chica le inspiraba ternura y, dónde cualquier otra persona se hubiera marchado, el decidió seguir indagando. - ¿Seguro? ¿De qué estás huyendo?_

_-De la Aldea de La Hoja. – Respondió con voz sombría. Itachi torció el gesto, eso no tenía sentido. – Me han desterrado. Le sorprendió más todavía. Y, Sakura, a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que no era sensato revelar algo así a un Uchiha que había hecho tantas barbaridades como era Itachi, decidió que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, aunque fuera a un asesino. – Tengo… Yo… - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las ideas. – Ellos me acusaron de asesinar a un ninja de la hoja. Apareció con las entrañas abiertas y… - Dejó la frase incompleta. _

_-¿Y tú no lo hiciste? – Lo negó. – Entonces, ¿por qué te acusaron a ti? – Hasta él mismo se extrañó de ser tan insistente, normalmente, ya se hubiera ido. Pero algo le decía que esa chica era más de lo que parecía. Mucho más. Tardó en contestar._

_-La Marca del Mal. – Dijo. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_-Eso es una leyenda. – Replicó él. – Hace siglos que nadie sabe nada sobre esa marca. Es solo una vieja leyenda. _

_Sakura se levantó de su lugar, haciendo que él se incorporara y la observara. ¿Esa chica iba a atacarlo? No. Se estaba levantando la camiseta, le iba a mostrar algo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En efecto, la chica pelirrosa tenía una marca, una especie de tatuaje cuyo comienzo se perdía en la cintura de sus pantalones y se extendía hasta el costado izquierdo. Una especie de tribal negro, con líneas curvas y gruesas y cuyos extremos se perdían entre su ropa. Dio un paso atrás, conmocionado. Ella volvió a acomodarse la ropa. _

_-No es una leyenda. – Le dijo ella, aunque no era necesario. – Y me arde._

_-Pero… Eso es imposible. ¿Desde cuándo la tienes? ¿Cómo pasó? _

_-Desde que tengo memoria. Mis padres nunca me explicaron cómo sucedió a pesar de lo mucho que pregunté y murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Tsunade tampoco sabía nada pero… Con la muerte de ese ninja todos creen que la marca está ejerciendo su poder sobre mí y decidieron no correr riesgos. – Se le escapó una lágrima. Sakura sentía que había perdido todo, ahora nada tenía sentido. Se hizo el silencio. – Tú… ¿Sabes algo sobre ella? – Lo negó. Ella suspiró, desesperada. - No sé cómo empezar a buscar. Y el tiempo corre, ¿sabes? Cuando tuve edad suficiente para hacer preguntas, me di cuenta de que se extendía cada vez más. Al principio, las gruesas líneas solo estaban en el inicio del muslo pero se ha ido extendiendo y ahora… Me arde. No constantemente pero es… Cómo si algo me estuviera llamando, como si la oscuridad me fuera a consumir. Siento una ira incontrolable y… No sé, es cómo si tuviera más fuerza, más… - Suspiró. No sabía explicarlo. Solo eran sensaciones, no hechos. Itachi asintió. _

_-Eso es lo que dice la leyenda. – Le confirmó. – El portador de La Marca Del Mal será consumido por la más absoluta oscuridad, perderá su alma humana, convirtiéndose en un demonio y con él vendrán los tiempos oscuros. – Vio como temblaba. Estaba desesperada. Sintió compasión por ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo le podía quedar siendo ella misma. Vio como lloraba de nuevo. Entre lágrimas, le pidió algo que no esperaba:_

_-Ayúdame. _

_Fin del flashback. _

-Ese fue el inicio de todo. Desde entonces, nos hemos dedicado a buscar formas de retrasar lo que eso le está haciendo y buscar respuestas pero… No hemos conseguido mucho. – Le miró a los ojos. Sasuke parecía haber dejado de respirar. – Sasuke, esa marca está haciendo estragos en Sakura. Créeme: está cambiando. No es algo brusco, sino constante. Puedo ver como cada día ella lucha por ser ella misma pero, sino conseguimos respuestas, el final será inevitable.

_Sakura. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto seguía a Sakura, que ignoraba su presencia. Se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose de que realmente estaban solos. Si alguien de Konoha los descubriera, sería un desastre. Itachi volvería a ser un delincuente y ella… Bueno, a ella no le importaba mucho lo que Konoha le hiciera. Había pocas cosas peores que lo que ya le habían hecho.

-¿Lo que me dijiste es cierto? – La voz del rubio rompió el silencio. Había cierto temor en su voz. Se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo. La pelirrosa no lo miraba, no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Seguía vigilante a su alrededor, caminando e ignorándolo deliberadamente.

-No suelo mentir. – Dijo con simpleza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, simplemente no le interesaba la conversación. El rubio suspiró ruidosamente, desanimado.

-Por favor, sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste sobre Hinata? – La pelirrosa paró, admirando las luces centelleantes de Konoha pero no le contestó. – Sakura. – Sonó suplicante. Ésta dio un suspiro enfurecido.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera la he visto. – Contestó desganada. El rubio calló e, igual que ella, miró las casas de Konoha extendiéndose hasta dónde le alcanzaba la vista.

-Sakura. – Volvió a llamarla tras una pausa. No le contestó. – Sakura, por favor.

-¡¿Qué?! – Le gritó, harta, dándole una mirada de desprecio. - ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Naruto?! – Se cohibió un poco pero aún así no se amedrentó.

-¡Quiero hablar con ella! – Exclamó él.

-Pues, suerte. Lo tienes muy difícil. – Le contestó sin inmutarse, ni siquiera se volvió a verlo. Naruto se desinfló de nuevo.

-Ayúdame. – A Sakura se le escapó una sonrisa socarrona. – Por favor, Sakura. Por favor. – Le suplicó.

-Hace tres largos años, te advertí que si te ibas ni podría ni haría nada por vosotros. Nunca más. – Le miró a los ojos, totalmente seria. – Te lo advertí, Naruto: yo si sé cumplir mis promesas.

Y dicho esto, se marchó con los demás, dejando a Naruto totalmente hundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, seguida de cerca por Naruto, apareció para justo cuando Itachi había terminado la historia de cuando Sai había ido a buscar a Sakura. Y, por la forma en que la miraba Sasuke, supo que Itachi no se había dejado ni un detalle. Torció el gesto. Lo único que le faltaba para rematar estos horribles días era la compasión de un bastardo como Sasuke.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? – Preguntó Sasuke, mirando directamente a su hermano.

-Ya te lo he dicho: buscar respuestas. Hay qué saber por qué Sakura es la portadora y si hay alguna forma de frenar el proceso. – Sakura pareció estallar.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada. – Le advirtió la pelirrosa. Éste la ignoró.

-¿Dónde hay que buscarlas? – Sakura tembló de ira.

-Pensábamos ir a la Aldea Del Invierno cuando Sai…

-¡Basta! – Gritó Sakura, enfadada. – Éste bastardo no va a formar parte de esto, ¡¿me oyes?! ¡Ya me he aliado con Konoha, no voy a pactar con ellos también!

-Sakura, escucha… - Itachi no pudo seguir.

-¡Cállate! – Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse pero no lo consiguió. - ¡Quedamos en que tú le contarías tu vida, no la mía! ¡Y que yo iría a la Aldea del Sol mientras tú te quedabas aquí! – Estaba furiosa. Nunca, en tres años, le había gritado a Itachi. Ni una sola vez.

-Necesitamos ayuda. Ellos están dispuestos y, además, nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso de separarnos.

Sakura respiró furiosamente.

-Sakura, - fue Sasuke el que habló – yo puedo ir a esa Aldea.

-¡¿Y para qué demonios ibas a hacer eso por mí?! ¡No necesito tu ayuda, maldito bastardo! – Éste suspiró. El tono de Sakura comenzaba a cabrearlo. - ¡Pero dime, no guardes silencio, ¿qué pedirías a cambio de eso?! ¡¿Destruir Konoha tal vez o dejarte utilizar el poder de la marca?!

-Sakura, para. – Le pidió. Sasuke solo sabía qué quería hacerlo, no sabía o más bien no quería explicar el por qué pero quería hacerlo. La idea de que Sakura desapareciera para convertirse en un demonio se le hacía insoportable. Incluso, aunque no la hubiera visto en los últimos tres años, aunque dijeran que estaba muerta, había mantenido la esperanza de volver a verla. Y ahora que lo había hecho, no podía dejar que desapareciera sin más. – Tú has ayudado a mi hermano, te lo debo. – Mintió.

Sakura bufó, hastiada. Sabía que Sasuke pensaba que era tonta, pero no que su estupidez llegara tan lejos.

-¿Pretendes que me crea esa tontería? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sentimental? Ahora también me dirás que no quieres destruir Konoha. – Ironizó.

-Sí qué quiero destruir Konoha. – Le confirmó. – Pero que tú tomes bando en esta guerra, especialmente del lado de Konoha, significa que el poder de esa marca también lo hará. Me interesa saber sobre ella. Ese es el motivo, no salvarte a ti. – Le dijo con dureza. Y esta vez, vio como Sakura sí que le creía y le pareció percibir un destello de dolor en sus ojos jade. Solo durante un instante. Naturalmente, la segunda mentira sonaba mucho más propio de él que la primera mentira. Le molestaba ver como ella le creía aunque no le sorprendía, él estaba acostumbrado a moverse por su propio interés y esa era la imagen que ella tenía de él. Él sí que quería salvarla pero ella no iba a dejarle, así que mentirle así era la forma más rápida de ayudarla. Sakura sintió una punzada extraña, como las que sentía cuándo le decía que era una molestia, o cuando la rechazaba de niños. Odió esa sensación, ella ya no sentía nada por él, ¿qué le importaban sus motivos? Itachi lo observaba todo y vio como la chica se sentía dolida por las palabras de su hermano. Le molestó, ella ya debería haberlo olvidado. – Sakura, podemos estar del mismo lado en esto. – Le dijo en tono neutro.

Sakura lo pensó unos instantes, mientras todos la observaban. Naruto se sentía fuera de lugar, él se había perdido la historia. La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza, y lo miró fijamente.

-No. Tú y yo nunca estaremos del mismo lado. Ni en esto ni en nada.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí! Me he sentido inspirada y he actualizado dos veces hoy. ¡Espero que os guste! Seguiré actualizando en otro momento. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Dejen reviews! Muchas gracias a todos, sois geniales :***

**Cuidaos, nos leemos,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Bueeeeenas, queridos lectores! Ayer me fue imposible subir el capítulo pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis *-* **

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y dicho esto, se marchó._

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, intentó tras ella pero su hermano mayor se lo impidió.

-Deja que se vaya. Está enfadada y, en ese estado, no vas a conseguir nada. – El pequeño de los Uchiha se quedó en su sitio.

-¿Aceptará? - Preguntó con voz sombría.

-Depende. – Respondió. - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarla, Sasuke? – Se retaban con la mirada. Sasuke estaba casi seguro de que lo que él intuía era cierto. No es que Sakura e Itachi estuvieran juntos, es que a su hermano le gustaba Sakura. Sintió un escozor en el pecho. Entrecerró los ojos, observándolo. Itachi se mantenía impertérrito, pero parecía estar retándolo. Había una cosa que no había cambiado aunque hubieran pasado tres años: la pequeña rivalidad que habían tenido siempre los hermanos Uchiha no parecía haber desaparecido, lo único es que el motivo era otro: una chica pelirrosa.

-Ya he dicho cuáles son mis motivos. – Contestó con dureza. Itachi le dio una sonrisa irónica que no le gustó nada.

-Eso es lo que te has inventado para que Sakura te deje ayudarle. – Sasuke se mantuvo igual. - ¿Cuáles son los reales?

El azabache se pasó una mano por el pelo, visiblemente incómodo. Acababa de reencontrarse con su hermano después de tres años creyéndolo muerto, no era el momento de enemistarse de nuevo. Además, ¿qué respuesta le podía dar cuándo él aún no la tenía clara? Si ni siquiera él sabía dársela a sí mismo, no iba a dársela a Itachi.

-Esos son los únicos motivos. – Sentenció. Y su tono dio a entender que esa conversación se había acabado.

Itachi alzó una ceja. No estaba precisamente contento con la respuesta, sabía que Sasuke mentía pero también lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, al menos en ese momento, no iba a sacarle nada más. Miró a Naruto, parecía un poco ido, como si no les estuviera escuchando si quiera. El azabache mayor se levantó, cansado.

-Intentaré convencer a Sakura, aunque no puedo prometer nada. Desde que llegamos a Konoha, no está muy abierta a sugerencias que digamos. – Torció el gesto. – Os buscaré cuando haya algo nuevo. – Hizo una pausa y se paró en el camino, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo. – Hermano, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Sakura odia Konoha pero si intentas destruirla, no podré impedir que vaya a por ti.

Sasuke asintió, no era tan estúpido como para ir a por Konoha en esos momentos aunque eso no significaba que no pensara hacerlo. Solo tenía que esperar, elegir el momento, cuando las aguas volvieran a su cauce. Solo eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no había dormido en casa de Itachi, ni en ningún lado, sencillamente había vagabundeado por la aldea. Había vuelto a ir a su casa y esta vez sí había entrado. El panorama era más desolador de lo que imaginaba, no quedaba nada de lo que ella recordaba. Ni un recuerdo, nada. Visitó la tumba de sus padres, al menos, eso habían sido capaces de dejarlos en paz. Y ahora, estaba en un banco, en el mismo dónde Sasuke la dejó tirada hace años. No lo había hecho a propósito, simplemente había querido repasar su vida y, en ese lugar, habían comenzado sus desgracias.

No sabía cómo se sentía: si era ira o solo tristeza. Esa Aldea sacaba todas sus emociones a relucir y eso era algo que no sabía si podría soportar. Eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas emociones. Intuyó como una chica se acercaba a ella, pero no levantó la cabeza. La chica se paró a su lado y, dudando de si aceptaría su presencia, se sentó. Era Hinata, que estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Ella no había participado en el linchamiento de Sakura pero tampoco había hecho nada por evitarlo. Pero ahora quería superar eso para preguntarle algo, porque llevaba tres años esperando a recibir noticias de Naruto y ésta podía ser una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría.

-¿Has estado con él? – Sakura no se molestó en mirarla ni casi en contestar. Crujió el cuello hacia la derecha y Hinata se puso aún más nerviosa. Vio como ella levantaba la cabeza.

-No, Hinata. He estado ocultándome tres años. – Evadió la respuesta. _Si alguien de Konoha se entera, Itachi… Quedará como un traidor de nuevo. _Se mordió la lengua y oyó como la peliazul suspiraba. Era casi un sollozo de desesperación. Conocía bien esa sensación y sintió compasión por la chica, ella misma había estado tan desesperada como para pedirle ayuda a Itachi sin conocerlo, había devastado la Aldea de Cova por buscar respuestas sin obtener nada y un sinfín de barbaridades más que prefería no recordar. A veces, pensaba que su conciencia estaba demasiado sucia para poder seguir en pie.

-¿Tampoco has sabido nada de él? Si está vivo o… - No se atrevió a decirlo. Se le quebró la voz. Sakura se tuvo que volver a morder la lengua para no consolarla. Hinata no colaboró cuando ella fue desterrada pero tampoco se molestó en ayudarla. Recordó lo que le dijo a Naruto: _"No haré nada por ti. Nunca más". _Si le decía una sola palabra a Hinata, rompería su promesa. Otra más. Se mordió el labio inferior, escuchaba sollozar a Hinata, pero no se atrevía a mirarla. La peliazul malinterpretó su reacción, pensó que estaba enfadada. – Perdón, Sakura. Sé qué no quieres saber nada de ellos y yo tampoco tengo derecho a preguntarte. Pero es que estoy muy desesperada, ya son tres años y… – No siguió hablando. Se levantó del banco, conteniendo las lágrimas y se marchó.

Solo en ese momento, Sakura la miró detenidamente por primera vez, como se marchaba, dándole la espalda. Sintió una horrible sensación de soledad. Otra vez. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada y volvió a mirar a su vieja amiga. Se levantó del banco.

-Hinata. – La llamó. Ésta se volvió, con la cara envuelta en lágrimas. – Naruto está bien. Está vivo y sigue con Sasuke y su idea de destruir esta Aldea. – Hinata lloró más al escuchar lo último. – Lo siento. – Dijo, como si ella pudiera haber hecho más de lo que ya hizo por quitarles esa idea de la cabeza. La peliazul volvió a sentarse en el banco, sin poder parar de llorar. – Los he visto. – Continuó. – Y él también quiere verte pero él no puede entrar aquí y yo le dije que no haría nada por él. – Finalizó. Hinata se moría por hacer la siguiente pregunta pero temía dos cosas: que no pudiera hablar por las lágrimas o que Sakura se pusiera hecha una fiera. A pesar de eso, no tuvo que hacerla porque Sakura vio sus intenciones. – Puedo ayudarte. Puedo hacer que os encontréis. Ellos están… Escondidos cerca de aquí. – Hinata puso cara de sorpresa. – Pero no estoy de su lado. – Aclaró con rapidez. – Solo es que… Itachi les debía muchas explicaciones pero yo no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo. Es más, si no fuera por él, probablemente los hubiera matado. – Hinata se llevó una mano a la boa, sorprendida. – Nos vemos esta noche, en el cementerio. Te llevaré con él. – Se levantó del banco y emprendió el camino.

-Gracias, Sakura. – Oyó.

Y ésta hizo oídos sordos. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien y, además, había roto otra promesa más. Apretó los dientes. Esta Aldea tenía ese efecto en ella: le creaba una contradicción tan profunda que la rompía en dos. Un amor-odio tan intenso que no sabía si podría soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi estaba preocupado, Sakura no había vuelto en toda la noche. ¿Se habría marchado? No creía que fuera eso. Escuchó la puerta, Sakura entró en el salón.

-¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó, preocupado. Sakura decidió que, todavía, no le contaría nada sobre Hinata y Naruto, no hasta que viera como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos esa noche. Esta vez, iría solo ella, no con Itachi.

-Por ahí. Tenía que despejarme la mente. – Explicó con desgana. Se sentó en frente de Itachi, cansada.

-¿Y lo has hecho? ¿Has aclarado tus ideas? – _No. _Negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar. Y esa había sido la principal razón por la que había pasado la noche fuera, no quería hablar de nada. – Sakura, debes replantearte lo que te ofrece mi hermano. – Sakura se irguió de pronto.

-Ya me he aliado con Konoha, no voy a pactar con ellos. – Repitió. Itachi suspiró. – Además, no voy a dejar que Sasuke me utilice a su antojo, ya lo ha hecho demasiada gente. – Dijo con rabia. Itachi la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sé qué te cuesta, pero no deberías desconfiar de Sasuke. Al menos, ahora. Él lo ha dicho claro: sí, quiere destruir Konoha y probablemente nunca lo podamos convencer de lo contrario pero está dispuesto a ayudarte. Aunque sea por… Sus propios intereses. – Itachi sabía que lo último era mentira. Estaba casi seguro de que Sasuke había sentido algo por Sakura en ese reencuentro. Apretó los puños, eso le enfadaba muchísimo. Y encima, él la estaba empujando a que aceptara a Sasuke en todo esto. No es que fuera idiota, es que prefería que su hermano menor participara en esto antes que dejar marchar sola a Sakura a la Aldea del Invierno.

Vio como Sakura meditaba la respuesta que él le había dicho, no parecía estar muy convencida. La pelirrosa solo estaba demasiado cansada para pensar, estos días se le estaban haciendo eternos. Iba acabar estallando, lo presentía.

-Además, sabes que no te convienen las emociones fuertes. – Volvió a decir Itachi. – El proceso de la marca puede avanzar con más rapidez. – Sakura frunció el ceño. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, no hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera. Chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo pensaré, Itachi. – Lo miró a los ojos. – Te lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura ya estaba esperando a Hinata en el lugar acordado, el cementerio. La peliazul se estaba retrasando. En realidad, aún no había hablado con ella. No sabía que había sido de su vida y, la peliazul, tampoco le había preguntado. Tiró la colilla del cigarro que se había encendido y lo pisó con una de sus bastas botas negras. A lo lejos, observó como HInata se acercaba a ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura de que está ahí? – Sakura asintió y HInata tembló de nervios.

Sakura guió a Hinata hasta el lugar dónde se veían con Sasuke y Taka en silencio. Ella estaba cansada para hablar y, sencillamente, no le apetecía. Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que ni se había percatado que no sabía nada de los últimos tres años de la vida de su vieja amiga. Solo podía pensar en que estaba a punto de ver a Naruto. De pronto, la peliazul cayó en algo: miró fijamente la espalda de la pelirrosa y le habló:

-Sakura, ¿tú… Tú mataste a ese hombre? – La pelirrosa se paró en seco, hiperventilando. Ese pensamiento fue el que hizo que la desterraran de Konoha, habían pasado tres años, había vuelto a ayudarle aún lo dudaban. La herida pareció abrirse con más fuerza que nunca. Hinata se arrepintió al momento de haberlo preguntado. – Lo… Lo siento, Sakura, no debí preguntar. Lo siento, de verdad. – Sakura se dio la vuelta, con los ojos brillantes de ira.

-¡¿Cómo puedes dudar de esa forma de mí?! ¡Me acusasteis injustamente hace 3 años! ¡He vuelto dispuesta a arriesgar la vida por vuestra puta aldea! ¡Algo que ni siquiera me importa! ¡Te he traído aquí! ¡¿Y tú aún te atreves a preguntarme?! – Hinata tragó saliva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos ruidos, más bien unos gritos descontrolados, llamaron la atención del equipo Taka, que seguían escondidos entre la espesura del bosque. Sasuke, instintivamente se levantó, había reconocido la voz de Sakura. _¿Qué hace Sakura aquí? _

-Quedaos aquí; Naruto, tú ven conmigo. – Ordenó. El rubio se levantó y fueron sigilosamente hasta llegar al lugar de los gritos. Sakura, histérica, le gritaba a una Hinata totalmente cohibida.

Sakura, que escuchó ciertos ruidos a sus espaldas, vio como Sasuke y Naruto las miraban atónitos. Aparentaba estar enfurecida, pero en el fondo, solo estaba triste. Si a pesar de lo que estaba arriesgando para cumplir los deseos de Hinata, ella seguía dudando, todo el mundo lo haría.

-Aquí tienes a tu princesita, Naruto. Disfruta del encuentro. – Le dijo con burla.

Se marchó. Con Sasuke siguiéndola. Ella llegó hasta el final de un precipicio. Ese siempre había sido su lugar favorito. Konoha tenía una vista impresionante y mucho más de noche, cuando las luces centelleaban y la luna estaba llena. Se encendió un cigarro. Creía que esa tristeza tan intensa no volvería a ella pero estaba claro que no.

-Sakura. – Chasqueó la lengua, asqueada. _¿Qué quiere éste ahora? _- ¿Estás bien? – _Lo que me faltaba. _

-No he estado mejor en mi vida. – Contestó, desganada. Ella se sentó casi al borde del precipicio y él la imitó. No volvió a tocar el tema.

-¿Has pensado lo de… La Aldea Del Invierno? – Vio como ella se tensaba al momento.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de que todo el mundo quiera utilizarme a su antojo. – Sonó a advertencia y el azabache sabía perfectamente por dónde iba. De alguna manera, cuando él le mintió para que ella le dejara ayudarla, se sentía utilizada.

-Tú también me utilizarías a mí. – Sakura no le había dado ni una mirada en toda la charla.

-Sí, es exactamente lo mismo, vamos. – Ironizó. Sasuke se removió en su sitio, inquieto. – Yo iré a esa aldea y se acabó el tema.

-Déjame ayudarte. – Le pidió tras unos instantes de silencio. Ella suspiró, estaba harta de oír lo mismo y de dar las mismas respuestas, se pasó la mano libre por el pelo, asqueada.

-Ya basta, bastardo. Deja de intentar manipularme, me estás cabreando. – Le advirtió de nuevo. Sasuke hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? No me has llamado por mi nombre ni una sola vez. – Sakura lo miró por primera vez, de nuevo, como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Acabas de intentar hacer un chiste? – Preguntó como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo. Realmente, lo era. Él rió levemente.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a esa Aldea? – "Otra vez", murmuró Sakura, hastiada. – Sabes que Itachi no te dejará ir sola y él se quedará aquí para evitar que mi equipo la destroce en mi ausencia. – Le dijo. Eso era cierto pero aún así… Se levantó. Le iba a estallar la cabeza.

-Escucha bien esto, bastardo: No vas a utilizar el poder de esta marca para destruir Konoha. Ni para eso ni para nada. Antes me tiro por este precipicio que dejar que hagas eso, ¿entendido? – Sasuke se levantó, haciendo que ella tuviera que inclinar el cuello para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Preguntó con un deje de burla. _¿Desde cuándo éste se cree tan gracioso?_

-Mañana vendré con Itachi para hablar del tema. Nos vemos entonces. – Atajó.

Ella se marchó y esta vez, el dejó que se fuera. Aunque Sakura lo vio, Sasuke estaba sonriendo y, por primera vez en tres largos años, Konoha no le resultaba un lugar tan horrible.

.

.

.

**¡Lo dejo aquí! Ya estoy escribiendo el encuentro de NaruHIna *-* Como veis, aún queda mucho por decir aquí. Sigan dejando reviews, please! Adoro leeros! Y más cuando me apoyáis tanto. MIL GRACIAS, CHICOS. Y también mencionar a InesUchiha que me escribe por privado (te contestaré el último muy pronto), muchas gracias guapa, eres genial :3**

**Nos leemos pronto, **

**~NekooUchiha~**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Actuaaaalizaaaando…! **

**¡Buenas, chicos! ¿Cómo están? ^^**

**Actualizo aquí. Las otras siguen su curso, ya sabéis ("El Caso Ónix" está casi listo, sigo trabajando en ellas ^^). MIL GRACIAS. **

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ella se marchó y esta vez, el dejó que se fuera. Aunque Sakura lo vio, Sasuke estaba sonriendo y, por primera vez en tres largos años, Konoha no le resultaba un lugar tan horrible._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en silencio, ambos sentados sobre una roca, mirándose intensamente. Parecían observarse como si buscaran cambios entre ellos, pero no había nada. No parecía que hubieran estado tres años separados pero esa era la realidad y había muchas cosas que hablar. La peliazul entrelazó las manos sobre sus piernas y se las miraba como si esperara descubrir algo nueva en ellas. El rubio, sin embargo, solo tenía ojos para ella. _Tres largos años. _Estaba impaciente pero no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.

-¿Cómo estás, Hinata? – Preguntó él, inquieto. Se estaba removiendo en un improvisado asiento.

Hinata abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, como meditando que responder. Era una pregunta de lo más sencilla pero la respuesta era complicada. Se podría decir que estaba… ¿Bien? No del todo, desde que se fue, Hinata nunca había llegado a estar bien. No, como antes. Como mucho, había tenido épocas en las que se le había hecho más llevadero, en las que se había intentado hacer a la idea de que Naruto no volvería. Lo peor de todo había sido el hecho de que ella siempre había conservado una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, de que él volviera.

-He estado esperándote. – Declaró ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Al rubio le brillaron los ojos. – Naruto, hubo un momento en el que creí que no volvería a verte. – Susurró, mordiéndose el labio. _"Sigue con Sasuke y su idea de destruir Konoha", _recordó las palabras de Sakura mientras miraba los ojos azules de Naruto. Si eso era cierto… Sacudió la cabeza, intentando desterrar ese pensamiento. - ¿Tú, cómo has estado? – Le preguntó de vuelta, descolocándolo de nuevo.

Naruto no se paró mucho a pensarlo.

-Bien. – Contestó desganado, con una media sonrisa sin alegría. Naruto imitó la sonrisa. Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba y Naruto se dio cuenta de ello. La cogió de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. – Te he echado de menos. – Le susurró muy cerca de ella. Ella se sonrojó y rió tímidamente. Esa era la Hinata que él recordaba tan bien.

Se acercaron despacio, como si dudaran si el otro le iba a corresponder, se acercaron hasta que sus labios se rozaron, acabando con un casto y corto beso en los labios. Muy dulce, como era Hinata, que ya estaba totalmente roja. Él rió al ver su expresión.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Naruto se dedicó a preguntarle por la Aldea, y ella a contarle historias, las más alegres que recordaba. Omitió los primeros meses después de que él se fuera, la parte de Sakura. No quería contar eso, aún le dolía y le costaba. Sin embargo y pese a que con Naruto cerca, no podía dejar de sonreír, había algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza: las palabras de Sakura. _"Sigue con Sasuke y su idea de destruir Konoha", _no podía creerlo. Le asustaba creerlo. Y, además, Naruto no parecía querer destruirla, sino saber de ella, no paraba de preguntarle qué había pasado en su ausencia y con los demás compañeros: Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru… Ambos prefirieron dejar a Sakura de lado en esa conversación. Ninguno quería recordar esa parte tan dolorosa. Parecía estar feliz de escuchar esas historias. No lo entendía. _¿Y si lo que está haciendo es para sacarme información? _Se hundió ante esa idea, si Naruto había vuelto después de tres años para utilizarla…

-Naruto. – Lo interrumpió. El rubio la miró extrañado, aún no había terminado de contar la anécdota de cuando Sasuke y él se cayeron en un río. Algo muy cómico, desde su punto de vista. – Sakura… Eh… Me dij… - Calló, exasperada. – Sakura me dijo que queréis destruir Konoha, ¿es cierto? – Soltó de golpe.

Naruto pareció quedarse sin respirar, le hubiera gustado disfrutar de ese encuentro sin hablar de ese tema.

-Sí. – Le confirmó y Hinata casi pudo escuchar un "crack" dentro de ella. – Yo… Hinata, esa aldea me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo cuando era pequeño solo por ser… Diferente. No tenía nada y, además, Sasuke…

La peliazul, sacando un carácter que no creía tener, se levantó de golpe, interrumpiendo su frase y alejándose de él. Naruto tenía más motivos por los que justificarse pero hinata no parecía estar dispuesta a escucharlos.

-¡Es la Aldea en la que naciste! ¡¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que te ha dado?! – Gritó, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No conocía a esa Hinata. - ¡Puede que lo pasaras mal antaño pero eras uno de los mejores! ¡Todos te querían y los destrozaste! ¡Estaban todos tus amigos y Kakashi y Tsunade! ¡¿Es que eso no cuenta?! ¡¿No te importa matar a todos tus amigos por eso?! – Cogió aire, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. - ¿Es que no te importa tener que matarme a mí? – Susurró, se le había quebrado la voz.

Ella nunca, nunca, haría nada para hacerle daño pero ya no tenía tan claro que él pensara lo mismo. Se mordió el labio, no quería llorar más. Vio como el rubio bajaba la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla. En ese momento, supo que la respuesta no sería la que ella querría escuchar.

-Yo nunca te haría daño. – Susurró, hundido. Hinata negó con la cabeza aunque él no llegó a verla.

-Te equivocas. – Dijo con un tono firme, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de romperse. – Me hiciste daño hace tres años y aún lo sigues haciendo. – Ese era un carácter más propio de Sakura que de ella misma. - ¿Lo harás? ¿Destruirás Konoha? – Necesitaba una respuesta. Necesitaba ponerle un final a esta historia. Tres años son demasiado largos para vivir en la incertidumbre.

Naruto, después de una larga pausa, aún sin mirarla, contestó:

-Lo siento, Hinata.

Y ella tuvo más que suficiente. Naruto declararía la guerra en cualquier momento y ella tendría que elegir. Quería a Naruto más que a nada pero, ahora que Sakura e Itachi habían venido a ayudar, ella no dejaría a Konoha en la estacada. _No soy una traidora. _Se le escaparon las lágrimas, esto ponía un punto y final a sus esperanzas. Si Naruto pensaba de esa forma… Ella ya no tenía nada qué hacer. El rubio se levantó e intentó consolarla pero ella se alejó de él, como si le quemara. Cada vez estaba más sorprendido, no conocía ese carácter de Hinata, aunque, por otro lado, no le extrañaba en absoluto.

-No. No, Naruto. Si piensas… Si aún sigues queriendo hacer eso, Sakura tenía razón aunque yo no la había querido creer. – Ya no podía parar de llorar. – Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. El Naruto al que yo conocí hace tres años que desapareció. – Él no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ella no podía hablar sin quebrarse. – Adiós, Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura avanzaba entre la maleza seguida por Sasuke. Asomaron la cabeza por el punto de encuentro dónde habían dejado a Hinata y a Naruto pero no había rastro de la primera. Sakura frunció el ceño y vio a un Naruto totalmente hundido, sentado sobre una roca. Se pudo imaginar lo que había pasado: exactamente lo que le advirtió a la chica. Ni siquiera los había mirado.

-¿Romeo y Julieta han acabado con su historia de amor? – Preguntó con maldad. Es cierto, había sentido compasión por la peliazul, no por Naruto. No tenía por qué consolarlo, él tampoco lo hizo cuando la vio destrozada tres años atrás. Además, ¿había algo más merecido que ese rechazo por parte de hinata? Sakura lo dudaba. _Quién siembra vientos, recoge tempestades. _

Sasuke torció el gesto ante el comentario de Sakura.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto? – La pelirrosa le miró raro, no le conocía ese extraño tono de amistad. Quedaba raro en él.

-Dijo que… Esto había sido una pérdida de tiempo y que… El Naruto que ella conocía había desaparecido. – Resumió. Escuchar eso de su boca había sido lo más devastador. Sasuke se mantuvo impertérrito, no se le daban bien estas cosas. Sakura, por su lado, no estaba por la labor de consolar a nadie.

-Le dijiste que ibas a destruir Konoha. – No era una pregunta. Naruto asintió. - ¿Y qué esperabas? Le has dicho que destruirías Konoha a la menor oportunidad, su aldea, la de su familia y amigos. Sinceramente, no sé que esperabas que hiciera. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Quién siembra vientos, recoge tempestades, queridos amigos. – Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos. Naruto la miró por primera vez con una expresión indescifrable. Ella no se amedrentó. – Te lo advertí hace tres años, ahora, afronta las consecuencias de lo que has hecho. – Naruto, negó con la cabeza.

-Ya basta, Sakura. – Dijo mirándola. – Tengo mis motivos y…

-Tus motivos no tienen la menor importancia para Hinata ni para nadie. – Le aclaró con dureza. Naruto hiperventiló. - Ella solo es capaz de ver que queréis destruir la aldea en la que nacisteis, la que os ayudó a ser lo que sois hoy en día y eso es… Rastrero. – Dijo con asco. – Incluso yo, que me desterraron como a un perro hace tres años, he vuelto para ayudarles aunque mis motivos son sean los más solidarios. Pero vosotros solo estáis esperando vuestra oportunidad para devastarla. – Vio como Naruto se contenía por no decir lo que pensaba, ella alzó una ceja. Si tenía algo que echarle en cara, era el momento.

-Ya basta. – habló Sasuke, que se había mantenido como mero espectador. – Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días, necesitamos descansar. – Ese era el Sasuke que ella conocía: autoritario, frío, dictador. – Sakura, - la miró – ven mañana con mi hermano. – Ésta asintió con desgana. – Naruto, vámonos. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar por aquí. – Concluyó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura. – Dijo en un tono más suave.

Pero ella desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche sin molestarse en contestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi miró el reloj por millonésima vez: Sakura seguía sin llegar. Miró por la ventana, ni rastro. _¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Es que tampoco piensas dormir esta noche? _Dio un suspiro furioso. Sabía que venir aquí con Sakura no sería una situación fácil pero esperaba poder estar con ella un poco más. La idea de que Sakura estuviera suelta en Konoha a sabiendas de que Sasuke y los demás estaban en la periferia no le hacía gracia. Y no solo por el peligro que suponía sino porque no quería que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran solos. Sakura lo odiaba, sí, eso era lo que ella decía. Y lo sabía tan bien como el hecho de que ella había estado enamorada de su hermano media vida. Incluso cuando llegó a él, sabía que seguía enamorada. Sinceramente, no sabía que era más peligroso: si que se odiaran o que se amaran. La cuestión era que entre ellos había una conexión tan fuerte como para que perdurara aún habiendo pasado tres años, aún con todo el camino que había recorrido Sasuke. Eso lo enervaba. Ella siempre se había mostrado muy dulce con él pero nunca había conseguido una reacción en ella como la que Sasuke conseguía con apenas unas frases o unas miradas. Apretó los puños, sí, estaba celoso. ¿Para qué negarlo? Él notaba que estaban bien pero quería sacar sentimientos de ella, quería ver reacciones, quería que le quisiera y que se fijara en él, no en su hermano menor.

_Sakura, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se sentía totalmente exhausta pero había algo que todavía tenía que hacer. Quería buscar a Hinata, ver cómo estaba. Se identificaba con ella. También había intentado hasta el mismo final que Sasuke y Naruto volviera. En el fondo, no sabía si había perdido esa esperanza aún. Había sentido el rechazo y la tristeza más absoluta en su despedida con Sasuke y Naruto y nunca más había experimentado un sentimiento como aquel: la soledad más absoluta. No estar sola, sino la sensación de sentir el abandono de las personas que más quieres. Simplemente, quería saber de ella. Solo eso, no quería consolarla y, aunque quisiera, no sabría cómo.

Tuvo una intuición y fue hacia ese lugar. Efectivamente, Hinata estaba allí, mirando fijamente delante de ella, con el cuerpo temblando por los sollozos. Se acercó y, al igual que ella, miró lo que tenían delante. Era la casa de Naruto.

-Hinata. – Ella no se volvió y tampoco se sentía fuerte para hablar. – Lo creas o no, puedo entender como te sientes. – Sollozó. – Pero no puedo consolarte. No sé hacerlo, yo tampoco pude conmigo misma. – Hinata seguía incapaz de hablar. –Intenté advertirte sobre lo que pasaba pero… En el fondo, sabía que era algo que tenías que hacer por ti misma. Yo también lo hice, también lo intenté hasta el final pero… No sirvió de nada. – El recuerdo de la despedida le quemaba las venas, hacía que una vieja herida se abriera en su interior. – Lo siento mucho.

La peliazul seguía dándole la espalda, no podía. Simplemente no podía. Había estado tres años esperando este momento, ese reencuentro y ahora se había dado cuenta de que había sido en vano. _Naruto no volverá. _No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y ella sentía que estaba a punto de romperse como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Había tratado de defender al equipo 7 a capa y espada durante tres largos años, justificando sus acciones, diciendo que algún día recapacitarían y volverían, que solo estaban cegados y… La única que había vuelto era una Sakura medio obligada, llena de odio y a la que apenas conocía. No es que la culpara, es que estaba tan decepcionada con los últimos acontecimientos que no podía soportarlo más.

-Ellos no volverán. – Contestó con la voz rota. Sakura le puso una mano en su hombro y ella se dio la vuelta.

-No lo creo. – La pelirrosa se mordió la lengua. – Yo… No voy a juzgarte. Tomé mis propias decisiones, tú también puedes tomar las tuyas.

La peliazul abrió la boca.

-No traicionaría a esta Aldea. Quiero a Naruto pero… Le debo mucho a Konoha, no puedo dejarla en la estacada. – Fue ahora la peliazul la que la cogió de los hombros. – Sakura, cuenta conmigo. Para cualquier cosa. – Dijo con voz firme. – Siento lo de antes, haberte preguntado… Eso. Lo siento, yo no dudo de ti, nunca lo hice. Lo creas o no, te he defendido a capa y espada estos años; a ti y a ellos. Cuenta conmigo para esto y… Para lo que sea. Sean cuales sean tus motivos, eres la única que no me has decepcionado, la única que ha vuelto para ayudar y… Yo voy a estar a tu lado. Lucharé en primera fila por defender a esta aldea. Sin importar quién esté en frente. Ya no parece importar… – Lo último lo dijo distraída, con la voz rota. Sakura asintió, algo sorprendida por sus palabras pero con la firme convicción de que lo decía totalmente en serio.

-Gracias, Hinata. Te aseguro que te necesitaré en esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura había dejado a Hinata en su casa y ahora se dirigía a casa de los Uchiha. Se paró unos segundos delante de la casa, solo esperaba que Itachi se hubiera dormido, porque no quería hablar nada más hoy. Además, no sabía que diría cuando se enterara de que había llevado a Hinata a sus espaldas al escondite de esos bastardos. Se mordió el labio y entró a la casa. Estaba a oscuras y respiró profundamente, estaba exhausta. Necesitaba dormir. Iba a subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto que Itachi le había asignado pero no le fue tan fácil. Las luces se encendieron de pronto y un Itachi algo enfadado y sentado en el sofá del salón le estaba esperando.

-¿Dónde has estado?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí, peques!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Las visitas suben un montooooon, no esperaba tanto *.* MIL GRACIAS CHICOS. **

**Y bueno, qué deciros, poco más. Que espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, que para eso, escribo :P MIL GRACIAS de nuevo y, por supuesto… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE! Me encanta ver que os meteis en la historia y que me deis vuestras opiniones. **

**Cuidaros, nos leemos pronto.**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenaaaaaaaaaaas, chicos!**

**Cómo veis, he hecho un parón-descanso este fin de semana. Sigo trabajando… ¡Se acabó el parón! Jejeje**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Dónde has estado?_

Sakura suspiró. Se sentía agobiada y realmente cansada. Se preguntó si ese día iba a acabar alguna vez, si, tal vez, en un futuro, ella podría llevar la vida normal que tanto anhelaba. Entró en el salón y se puso delante de Itachi. Las ojeras eran prominentes y el cansancio se le notaba nada más verla. Parecía enferma.

-Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo ella con simpleza. Rió mentalmente al decir esa frase. Era la típica frase que se decía cuando iba a dejar a alguien.

-Te escucho. – Itachi lo dijo en un tono que no le gustó, estaba enfadado y, tras lo que le iba a contar, no creía que su humor mejorara en absoluto. Lo dejó pasar.

-¿Recuerdas a Hinata? Una chica peliazul, con…

-La recuerdo perfectamente. La Hyuuga. – La cortó en tono duro. – Te estaba buscando el otro día. – Sakura tuvo que contar hasta 10 para no soltar lo primero que le vino a la mente.

No quería pelear con Itachi pero, algo había cambiado entre ellos desde que habían llegado a Konoha. La armonía entre ellos estaba en peligro. Cada uno actuaba por su cuenta y, aunque eso, no le gustaba, había ciertos temas en los que eran totalmente opuestos. Y Konoha y Taka eran uno de esos temas. Resopló y crujió el cuello. Itachi la miraba fijamente, como si esperara obtener respuestas sin que Sakura abriera la boca.

-La he llevado con Naruto, esta noche. Básicamente, acabo de llegar. – Dijo con tranquilidad.

Esta vez, fue el turno de resoplar de Itachi, se levantó del sillón y dio varias vueltas. SE encendió un cigarro. Se estaba conteniendo. Él también sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos y se culpaba a sí mismo por haberla traído aquí, por haberla aliado con su hermano pero estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Si Hyuuga va a Tsunade, yo… - _Yo, yo y yo. _Pensó Sakura, hastiada. Quería a Itachi, había sido su único apoyo pero tenía la sensación de que, desde que habían llegado, Itachi solo pensaba en sí mismo. Había conseguido lo que quería: volver a Konoha y había aclarado las cosas con su hermano. A Sakura le dolía pensar que se había olvidado de ella, de que lo que ella buscaba ya no le importaba.

-Ya lo sé, Itachi. Pero me lo pidió. Ambos me lo pidieron. – Corrigió. – Y no le pude decir que no.

-¡¿Pero, por qué?! – Gritó. - ¡¿No eras tú la que decías que odiabas esto?! ¡Decías que nunca volverías! ¡Y ahora estás ayudando a esa… Gente! – Escupió. Sakura se sintió descolocada. _¿Esa gente?_

-¡Y lo hago! – Gritó ella de vuelta. – Pero, no pude negarme. Entiéndeme, Itachi: Hinata está en la misma situación en la que yo estuve. Ella también buscaba desesperadamente a Naruto, lo ha estado esperando tres largos años. Simplemente, no… - Itachi sabía a qué se refería. Ella había estado esperando a su hermano pero no le valía. Estaba enfadado. Bufó desdeñosamente. – Además, te recuerdo – remarcó, apretando los dientes – que "esa gente" es tu gente. La que tú te morías por proteger. – Le aclaró, acusadora.

-¡Exacto! – Gritó él. - ¡Y tú acabas de poner todo en peligro! ¡Todo! Si alguien llega a descubrir que sé dónde está Taka y no lo he revelado, me desterrarán como… - _A ti, _pensaron ambos.

Itachi calló antes de terminar porque vio la expresión de Sakura. Un brillo de dolor cruzó sus ojos jade. Sakura respiró profundamente, no se esperaba que Itachi fuera tan duro con ella. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

-Como a mí. – Terminó ella, dolida. - ¿Eso ibas a decir, no? No quieres acabar como yo, está claro. Nadie en su sano juicio querría acabar como he acabado yo. – Dijo entre dientes. Itachi se aplacó un poco, viendo su reacción.

-Sakura, yo no… No quería decir eso, ¿vale? Solo…

-Creía que tú lo entenderías: tú también te marchaste de aquí como un traidor cuando no lo eras. Pero está claro que algo ha cambiado desde que hemos llegado aquí. – Itachi aguardó, mordiéndose el labio. Sakura desvió la mirada, intentando que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. – Ya has conseguido lo que querías y yo ya he pasado a un segundo plano. – Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es así. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte pero… No puedes hacer esas cosas sin decírmelo. – Sakura rió irónicamente.

-Fuiste el primero en meter a tu hermanito en todo esto en contra de mi voluntad, Itachi.

-Sí, porque él puede ir allí mientras tú y yo…

-Has perdido la cabeza si crees que dejaré mi destino en manos de alguien como tu hermano. – Suspiró, estaba harta. Muy harta. Itachi no habló más. – Itachi, gracias por tu ayuda estos años, de verdad. Pero tú ya has conseguido lo que querías. – Dijo y sonaba a despedida. Itachi se mordió los labios, nervioso. – Trabajaré con Konoha pero aún me queda mucho por hacer y… Es mejor que me vaya.

Cruzó la puerta principal de nuevo, sin que Itachi se lo impidiera. Mientras lo hacía, se sentía más sola que nunca. Su única compañía en los últimos tres años acababa en ese momento. Itachi no era el mismo, en otras circunstancias no le habría hablado así ni habría actuado de esa manera. Y, sinceramente, ella estaba demasiado cansada para abrir otro frente. En ese momento pensó que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano, dejarlo ir. Al fin y al cabo, nada duraba para siempre.

Itachi se quedó clavado en el sillón, como una estatua, con un sabor amargo en la boca. _Eso ha sido una despedida. _Apretó la mandíbula, tenso. _No._ Después de todo, ahora que recién estaba descubriendo sus sentimientos por ella, no podía dejarla ni permitir que ella se fuera. Era la primera discusión que tenían en tres años y cada vez se estaba arrepintiendo más de haberla traído a ese lugar. Konoha era como una tortura lenta y dolorosa para Sakura, sacaba a relucir sus mejores y peores sentimientos y esa contradicción se le estaba haciendo demasiado dura de soportar. Se fue hacia la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla y seguirla pero algo le paró. Él mismo. _No es el momento, búscala mañana. _Era verdad, Sakura se había ido muy afectada, tenía aspecto enfermizo. Tenía que dejarla descansar, despejar la mente. Mañana iría a por ella y solucionaría todo lo demás. Le pediría disculpas por la discusión y dejaría que ella eligiera a sus aliados. Al fin y al cabo, es ella la que tiene esa carga marcada en su piel y es ella la que debía decidir. Suspiró y se tumbó en el sofá, tenía que haber una manera de arreglar esto. Él quería estar con ella, no podía dejar que su hermano ocupara su lugar.

_Ahora no._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Sasuke habían vuelto al improvisado escondrijo de su equipo pero ninguno de los dos habían dado muchas explicaciones. Sasuke se había limitado a decir que habían tenido un nuevo encuentro pero que no habían sacado nada en claro mientras Naruto se había ido a un árbol alejado de ellos y se mantenía pensativo. Tras un buen rato, Sasuke decidió acercarse a él. El rubio lo ignoró.

-Lo arreglareis. – Le dijo con simpleza. El rubio bufó. Cómo si fuera fácil.

-Lo dudo. Sakura lo dejó muy claro: voy a destruir su aldea, la de sus amigos. Esto no tiene arreglo. – Simplificó, derrotado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, escéptico. Su amigo nunca habría dicho eso. Él no se rendía nunca y, por primera vez, Sasuke no dejaría que lo hiciera. Se sentó a su lado.

-Nunca te has rendido, Naruto. Y, después de tres largos años hablándome de Hinata hasta el cansancio – dijo con un humor muy poco habitual en él – ten por seguro que no voy a dejar que lo hagas porque hayáis tenido una pelea de enamorados en el primer encuentro.

Naruto lo miró como un bicho raro, Sasuke no se terminaba de acostumbrar a esa mirada. _¿Sasuke haciendo humor? _Se removió en su asiento, inquieto. Sasuke lo miraba impertérrito.

-¿Estás hablando de mí o de ti? – Dijo el rubio con agudeza. Sasuke dio un respingo como si le hubieran lanzado un aguijonazo. – Vamos, no me dirás que ese repentino interés tuyo en Sakura se debe a tu sentido solidario y tus ganas de información.

Sasuke aguantó la respiración, hablar de los sentimientos de los demás era una cosa que ya le costaba de por sí, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar de los suyos propios. Eso solo le concernía a él y, menos, en la situación que estaba con cierta pelirrosa. Si él mismo no sabía lo qué sentía, ¿cómo iba a responder a los demás?

-Estamos hablando de ti. – Contestó cortante, cerrándose en banda. Naruto rió tontamente, no esperaba otra respuesta aunque eso le decía bastante más que otra cosa. Pensó un momento, retomando la conversación.

-No quiero rendirme. Quiero estar con ella. – Declaró con firmeza. – Pero… No creo que haya hueco para eso cuando estamos a punto de declarar una guerra, Sasuke. Estoy seguro de que ella está dispuesta a morir por esta aldea y yo no puedo hacer nada. – De nuevo, se sentía abatido.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar. – Meditó Sasuke. – Además, Sakura ha metido a Hinata en todo esto, y antes de destruir Konoha, quedan muchas cosas por hacer. – Naruto sonrió irónicamente.

-¿La Marca Del Mal? – Sasuke asintió. Naruto pensó en la que fue su amiga, le daba pena que estuviera en esa situación. Aunque hacía tres años, él le había negado su ayuda, ahora estaba dispuesto a dársela, solo se preguntaba si no sería demasiado tarde. – Ojala podamos salvarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata escuchó como llamaban a su puerta con firmeza. Alguien tenía mucha urgencia por verla. Se levantó de la cama a duras penas y bajó al salón, asqueada. Aún iba por las escaleras cuando volvieron a llamar. Miró un reloj, las 3 de la mañana. _¿Qué demonios…?_

Hinata abrió la puerta medio somnolienta. _¿Quién es a estas horas?_ No es que hubiera podido dormir mucho después de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero no podía evitar sentirse exhausta. Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró a una pelirrosa algo nerviosa, no estaba inquieta pero algo en su mirada le mostraba cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakur…?

-Dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que sea. – Le recordó la pelirrosa, interrumpiendo su saludo. - ¿La propuesta sigue en pie? – Preguntó, medio acelerada. Hinata asintió, pillándola de sorpresa.

La pelirrosa hizo a un lado a Hinata y entró en su casa. Dio un vistazo al lugar.

-¿Estás sola?

-Eh… Sí, claro. – Contestó Hinata, aún descolocada. – Vivo sola. – Dijo con más convicción. - ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

La pelirrosa crujió el cuello hacia la derecha en ese gesto mecánico que era tan típico ahora en ella y que solo denotaba que estaba pasando algo con lo que no se sentía especialmente cómoda. Se sentó en un sillón sin esperar el permiso de su, esperaba, próxima aliada, y le instó a ella a que hiciera lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente. Hinata se sentó, expectante.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo con Naruto? – Obtuvo una negativa por respuesta y pareció respirar aliviada.

-Esto solo me incumbe a mí. Necesito… - _¿Tu ayuda?, _pensó la pelirrosa. Negó con la cabeza. – Antes que nada, creo que debes conocer los tres últimos años de mi vida… - La pelirrosa le contó lo más esencial, todo lo que había hecho. Su vida hasta la petición de Konoha se había basado en ocultar a Itachi y a ella misma y a buscar respuestas sobre su Marca del Mal. Le contó su batalla con los miembros de Akaktsuki, la destrucción de una de sus guaridas, la devastación de la Aldea de Cova… Hinata se fijó en cómo contaba la última parte de la historia: La Aldea de Cova. Escuchaba atentamente y, además de sus palabras, podía ver cómo Sakura tenía remordimientos por ello. Bajaba la mirada y la desviaba continuamente. – Básicamente, nada de eso ha servido para nada, pero, los últimos acontecimientos me han llevado a suponer que lo que necesito está en otro lugar… - Hizo una pausa dramática. – La Aldea del Invierno. Estoy casi segura de que en su archivo histórico se encuentra lo busco.

Hinata calló un momento, asimilando la historia, intentando no juzgar todo lo que había hecho para llegar a dónde estaba. Se levantó y paseó por el salón, nerviosa. Nunca había ido a la Aldea del Invierno, tenía un acceso difícil y, sobre ella, corrían leyendas negras que hubiera preferido no comprobar si eran ciertas. Tembló ligeramente.

-¿Por qué crees que está en… La Aldea del Invierno? – Sakura suspiró.

-En Cova había un pergamino, casi inentendible. Solo se podía leer la profecía y el nombre de esa aldea. – Hizo una pausa. – Hinata, si existe algo, lo más mínimo sobre La Marca Del Mal, está allí. Tiene que estar allí. – Remarcó con seguridad.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas? – Preguntó tras una breve pausa. Sakura decía que buscaba respuestas pero, ¿qué respuestas?

-El origen de todo. Por qué soy yo la portadora y… Si hay alguna manera de frenar el proceso, de evitar el final. – Explicó.

-¿Cuál es el final de todo esto? – Preguntó mientras meditaba. La miraba fijamente.

-El mal se apoderará de mí. No sé cuándo ni cómo. La profecía dice que el portador de la marca perderá su alma humana y con él, con ese demonio, vendrán los tiempos oscuros. – Hinata aguantó la respiración unos segundos. _Sakura… ¿Un demonio? _Cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos con determinación.

-¿Cuándo vamos? – Preguntó, asimilando que Hinata iría con Sakura. Ésta última sonrió imperceptiblemente, ligeramente aliviada de que no hubiera salido corriendo al oírlo.

-Mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ ¡Dejen reviews con vuestras opiniones, please! A partir de ahora, mezclaré Akatsuki-Konoha (guerra) con la búsqueda en la Aldea del Invierno. Va a ser un poco lío para mí, pero creo que así os podré mantener intrigados :P A lo largo del siguiente, contaré más de la Aldea del Invierno (para qué entendáis por qué HInata no quiere ir de primeras y tal) y demás. Seguiré contando más historias y espero que os parezca intersante^^ Si hay algo que echéis en falta, os agradecería que me lo dijerais :)**

**Otra cosa, esta historia va genial. No esperaba tanto apoyo O.o ¡Sigan así, please! ^^**

**¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**Nos leemos muuuuuuy pronto, cuidaos,**

**~NekooUchiha~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Bueeeenas, chicos!**

**Sigo con la historia… Esto va más rápido de lo que esperaba en un principio. Alguien me preguntó por privado por Hinata (en este fic), así que aprovecho para decir que le he cambiado su personalidad original (me gusta pero ya sabéis que me gusta más aún cambiarla para darle otro enfoque a los fics). Además, así tiene más protagonismo. ¡Las mujeres llevan las riendas aquí! Jejeje **

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Mañana._

La noche fue intranquila para todos. Menos para Sakura que estaba tan cansada y tan aliviada de hacer ese próximo viaje con Hinata que apenas le dio tiempo a pensar. Simplemente, cayó en la cama. Mientras tanto, los otros no podían dormir. Era la primera noche desde hacía tiempo que tenían ese insomnio. Tenían demasiadas preguntas, sus historias estaban demasiado enredadas y ninguno sabría cuál sería su próximo paso. Estaban expectantes y, por qué no decirlo, alguno de ellos tenían miedo de lo que podía pasar. La luz del día llegó demasiado pronto para unos chicos que no habían dormido demasiado esa noche, entre ellos Hinata, que fue la primera en levantarse.

Sakura se despertó con nuevas energías, después de las ultimas noches, estas pocas horas que había podido dormir tranquila después de tantas, le habían parecido siglos. Bajó a la cocina, encontrándose de frente con una chica peliazul que le ofrecía amistosamente una taza de café. Parecía algo intranquila pero la pelirrosa ya se lo esperaba. Tendría mil preguntas que hacerle.

-Sakura, he estado pensando y… ¿Qué diremos para salir de aquí? Quiero decir, ¿qué le diremos a Tsunade?

Eso era un asunto que no se había molestado mucho en pensar, pues no creía que fuera lo más importante. Ella vino aquí a sabiendas de que tendría carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera, así no que veía razón por la que tendría que dar explicaciones. A pesar de eso, sabía que tendría que dar alguna.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tsunade me dio libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, no es como si tuviera que dar muchas explicaciones. – Contestó con poca convicción. En su cabeza, ya estaba intentando encontrar algún pretexto convincente.

Hinata la miró confusa, había detectado el matiz de duda en su respuesta. Aunque lo dejó pasar, sinceramente, no era lo que más le preocupaba. No es como si estuviera presas en su propia aldea. Algo se les ocurriría.

-Y… - Continuó, Hinata, divagando. - ¿Qué pasará con las alianzas? – Captó la mirada de Sakura. – Tu alianza con Nar… Con Taka. – Se corrigió y Sakura supo que estaba evitando decir el nombre de cierto rubio de ojos azules.

-Esa alianza, como tú lo llamas, es cosa de Itachi. Yo nunca di una respuesta. – Aclaró, lo cual era totalmente cierto. – No me interesa ningún tipo de relación con ellos. – Hinata asintió, disimulando sus sentimientos. – Sobre todo, ahora que Itachi está fuera de esto. – La peliazul notó algo raro en el tono de la pelirrosa, algo entre culpabilidad y tristeza. Prefirió no hondar en el tema, ya había hablado suficiente la noche anterior.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Cambió de tema deliberadamente.

-Pretendo partir esta noche. Creo que así, no tendremos tantos impedimentos. – Contestó, aunque estaba como ida. - ¿Vamos? Tenemos que hablar con Tsunade.

Las reencontradas amigas dejaron su taza de café sobre la encimera de la cocina, respiraron hondo y se prepararon para dar su siguiente paso. Después de esto, no habría marcha atrás. Sakura estaba aparentemente tranquila mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, Hinata sin embargo, solo se preguntaba mentalmente qué demonios se encontrarían cuando llegaran al terreno de La Aldea del Invierno. Demasiadas leyendas negras corrían sobre esos caminos, algo que hubiera preferido no tener nunca que comprobar. Trató de desterrar esos pensamientos de su mente, pues ya se encontraban delante de la puerta del despacho de su Hokage. Antes de entrar, miró a su amiga, que le echó una mirada como diciendo "_¿Estás preparada?"_. Hinata, en vez de contestar, abrió la puerta y, sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, entró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi se había levantado temprano ese día. Aún con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas, se preparó para ir a la reunión que tenía pendiente. Tenía la esperanza de que Sakura apareciera aunque algo le decía que ella ya tenía sus propios planes. El sol parecía especialmente cegador ese día, quizás era porque ni siquiera había dormido o porque lucía especialmente brillante ese día. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y fue directamente al despacho de Tsunade, quién la esperaba impaciente. La rubia, al ver que venía solo, frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sus manos permanecían entrelazadas en su escritorio.

-¿Y Haruno? – Itachi se decepcionó ligeramente al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sakura no iría, probablemente, ni siquiera se había acordado. Se sentó en una de las sillas, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-No lo sé. – Contestó con simpleza, de forma tan natural que Tsunade no pensó que hubiera algún problema entre ellos. – Luego le comentaré lo que sea. ¿Para qué nos has convocado?

Tsunade se reubicó tras el pequeño momento de distracción que había sufrido. Miraba a Itachi distraídamente, quién le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

-Hay que hablar de la protección de Konoha. Verás, no sabemos qué hará o cuándo actuará, solo que Akatsuki atacará de un momento a otro. – Itachi asintió, convencido de ello. – Tenemos una oportunidad de que Gaara de la Arena se alíe con nosotros para protegernos en esta guerra, pero hay que hablar con él en persona. Cómo comprenderás, yo no puedo moverme de aquí, así que he pensado que podríais ir vosotros dos. – Explicó. Itachi suspiró. _¿Nosotros dos?_ Dudaba que Sakura quisiera hacer ese viaje en ese momento, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Tsunade esperaba pacientemente una respuesta.

-Supongo que es buena idea. – Dijo con poca convicción, no porque pensara lo contrario sino porque su mente estaba en otra parte. – Aunque no sé si… - _Sakura querrá venir. _Se calló. – De acuerdo, iré.

Tsunade frunció el ceño en su dirección. _¿Sakura no irá?_ No pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-¿Y Sakura? – Itachi desvió la mirada durante un segundo.

-No soy quién para responderte por ella, cuando la veas, ella lo hará. – Contestó, evadiendo la respuesta y haciendo que Tsunade estuviera más confusa aún. Decidió cambiar de tema: - Supongo que debo salir pronto, hoy o… Mañana como muy tarde. – Se levantó de su asiento. – Así que debería irme a prepararlo todo. Te haré saber cuando me vaya. Avísame si hay alguna novedad. Intentaré volver tan pronto como pueda. – Se despidió, saliendo por la puerta y evitando a propósito que Tsunade le contestara.

La Hokage se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta unos instantes, eso había sido realmente extraño. Creía que ellos trabajaban juntos, _¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ Si había algún problema entre ellos, podría afectar a Konoha y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Ahora que había conseguido traerlos de vuelta, que estaba a punto de aliarse con Gaara, no podía perder. Era la última baza que le quedaba para que su amada aldea no quedara reducida a cenizas. Se llevó una mano a la frente, hastiada. No sabía si los recién llegados le estaban dando más problemas o soluciones pero había algo que tenía claro: no había vuelta atrás. La alianza entre Konoha, Haruno y Uchiha estaba hecha, habían llegado a un acuerdo y, aunque quisiera romperlo, no tenía más opciones. Apretó los labios, tensa.

_Konoha es lo único que importa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi había salido del despacho tan rápido como había podido, ni siquiera había pensado bien hacer ese viaje. No le apetecía pero estaba aquí para proteger a Konoha. Era su deber, lo que llevaba esprando desde hacía años. No podía fallar ahora. La razón por la que no quería marcharse en estos momentos estaba clara: Sakura. Nunca había tenido una discusión tan fuerte con ella, en realidad, nunca habían discutido y, en estos momentos, en los que Sakura había decidido rechazar su ayuda y continuar ella por su camino, lo último que quería era alejarse de ella. ¿Qué pasa si, cuando vuelva, las cosas están peor? ¿Y si se marcha mientras él no está? Ella no iba a ir a la Arena, pero sí que quería ir a Invierno. Intentó pensar una posible solución mientras caminaba pero tenía la mente demasiado espesa para encontrarla. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a los límites de la Aldea, tenía que hablar con su hermano. Las últimas 24 horas habían sido demasiado largas. Llegó al punto de encuentro.

-¿Sasuke? – Preguntó al aire, como quién está invocando a un fantasma. Y como tal, apareció su hermano menor. Sin hacer ruido, parecía haber aparecido de la nada. _Ha mejorado, _pensó con una especie de rencor y de orgullo. - ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?

Su hermano menor lo miró con una ceja alzada, ligeramente contrariado.

-Si no lo sabes tú… - Murmuró con cierto desdén. Sasuke no tenía muy claro el por qué de su propia actitud, pero desde que se dio cuenta de la íntima relación que mantenía la persona que tenía delante con cierta pelirrosa, no sabía actuar de otra manera. – Estuvo aquí anoche, si es eso lo que quieres preguntar. – Habló con voz más clara, cortante. Itachi tampoco parecía tener su mejor día.

-Lo sé. Pero no ha dormido en casa y temo qué pueda hacer. – El menor estaba contrariado. _¿Se han peleado? _Itachi no parecía querer dar muchas explicaciones. - ¿Ella te dio una respuesta?

-Dijo que vendría contigo a dármela. – Le contestó fingiendo desinterés.

-No creo que vaya a aceptar fácilmente. – Pensó en voz alta. – Tu amigo no debería haberle pedido que trajera a la Hyuuga. Ha sido una estupidez. – Le recriminó. Se arrepentía de las formas que había tratado a Sakura pero su pensamiento era el mismo. De nuevo, Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-No lo hizo por Naruto, Hinata se lo pidió.

-Eso no justifica el hecho de que sea un error. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros, desinteresado. - ¿Qué crees qué va a hacer? – Preguntó de pronto, pillando desprevenido al menor.

Sasuke hizo una pausa, pensando en la respuesta.

-No creo que acepte fácilmente mi ayuda. Pero tampoco creo que vaya sola. Sinceramente, siempre pensé que iría contigo. – Itachi negó.

-Las cosas han cambiado. No quiere mi ayuda. Creo que tiene algo en mente pero no sé… - Dejó la frase en el aire.

Sasuke miró por detrás de su hermano, mirando la infinidad de esa Aldea que tanto odiaba. Respiró hondo. Quería preguntarle qué había pasado exactamente entre ellos pero sabía que no iba a obtener respuestas.

-¿Se sabe algo nuevo? – La voz de Naruto llegó de entre los arbustos. Tenía unas evidentes ojeras que le oscurecían los ojos. Le hacían parecer más mayor.

-Sakura está desaparecida. – Simplificó Sasuke. Naruto lo miró contrariado.

-¿Desaparecida? ¿Creéis que se ha marchado? – Preguntó, estupefacto. Itachi no lo miraba, Sasuke se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Lo dudo. Pero no sabemos cuál será su siguiente paso. – El rubio miraba fijamente a su amigo.

-Cualquiera sabe…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de sus muchas y escondidas guaridas, Madara mostraba una tranquilidad y una sonrisa afilada que no expresaba la más mínima confianza. Uno de sus más fieles esbirros, un pobre diablo que le servía, le preguntaba con entusiasmo contenido.

-¿Por qué esperar más? ¿Cuándo vamos a atacar? Ya hemos dejado que Konoha se alíe con Haruno, no podemos… - Madara le dio una mirada severa.

-No nos interesa a Haruno muerta. Nos interesa de nuestro lado. – Le aclaró con firmeza.

-Eso no ocurrirá. – Le contrarió. Madara mantenía la misma expresión.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo tenga que hacer por voluntad propia. – Extendió su macabra sonrisa. – Y en cuanto a Konoha, hay tiempo… Esa Aldea está perdida. Tsunade lo sabe, por eso recurrió a Haruno.

-Pero ella… Irá a…

-La Aldea del Invierno, lo sé. Es la única fuente de información de La Marca Del Mal. No hace falta ser un lince para saber eso. – Le dio una mirada de condescendencia, despreciativa. Madara se levantó de su lugar, mirando al infinito, divagando. La sonrisa afilada volvió a dibujársele en el rostro. - Solo hay que esperar el momento oportuno… Cuando tengamos a Haruno, Konoha caerá por sí sola.

_[N/A: No pongo identidad al esbirro de Madara porque no tiene importancia para la historia (y tampoco se me ocurría nada bueno para él xD). Tomaos el personaje como una especie de sirviente que, aunque quizás aparezca en pequeñas conversaciones que mantendría con Madara, no tiene ninguna importancia para la historia. Simplemente, necesitaba a alguien con quién Madara hablara en esta escena]._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tsunade, tenemos que hablar. – Sorprendentemente, la que hablaba en ese tono duro y autoritario no era Sakura, sino Hinata. Sakura elevó ambas cejas, sorprendida. _Tres años dan para mucho… _Pensó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Tsunade salió de sus pensamientos con brusquedad, teniendo la misma reacción que una persona a la que despiertan de repente en mitad de un profundo sueño. Miró a ambas, paseando la mirada de una a otra. _¿Desde cuándo se están llevando tan bien?_ Tsunade se levantó y miró por la gran cristalera que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Se volvió hacia ellas con una lentitud ceremoniosa.

-Cierto. Supongo que Itachi os ha contado lo de la reunión. Se ha ido hace un buen rato. – Hinata y Sakura se dieron una mirada cómplice y confusa, no habían visto a Itachi. Sakura recordó que hoy tenían una reunión de la que ni siquiera se había acordado. – Hemos acordado que él cerrará el pacto con Gaara. ¿Tú también irás, no? – Miró directamente a la de ojos jade. Ni se inmutó. Hinata, nuevamente, cogió las riendas de la situación, sorprendiendo de nuevo a sus interlocutoras.

-Nos vamos. Pero no a la Arena – le aclaró. – Hay asuntos personales que tenemos que solucionar. – Dijo con rotundidad.

_¿Asuntos? _Esa respuesta descolocó a la Hokage. No le gustaba. Si había algo que Hinata y Sakura habían tenido y siempre tendrían en común es que ambas habían sufrido y esperado hasta el cansancio la vuelta de Sasuke y Naruto. Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con eso.

-¿Qué asuntos? No podéis iros ahora. Esto está a punto de estallar. – Le contrarió. Esta vez, fue el turno de Sakura.

-Creía que tenía carta blanca para hacer lo que me pareciera más conveniente. – Le recordó, dándole una mirada envenenada. A Tsunade le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Y la tienes pero… En este momento. No podéis. ¿Qué asuntos son esos? – Volvió a preguntar. Hinata rodó los ojos.

-Personales. – Remarcó la pelirrosa. – Hinata me acompañará para que tengas la tranquilidad de que no voy a dejar a Konoha en la estacada. – Mintió con toda naturalidad. No es fuera mentira del todo, pero estaba omitiendo información deliberadamente. Tsunade se quedó pensativa. – Este momento es como cualquier otro, Tsunade. No sabemos cómo ni cuando atacará Madara. No voy a quedarme aquí esperando, prefiero salir a actuar. – Argumentó. La rubia seguía sin estar convencida. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, definitivamente no. No, ahora. – Afirmó. Sakura se exasperó mientras oía como Hinata suspiraba con pesadez.

_Se acabó el ir por las buenas. _Para ella, hasta ahora, habían tenido buenas formas.

-No es como si estuviéramos presas aquí. Podemos marchar cuando nos dé la gana. Te recuerdo, querida Hokage, - remarcó con afilada ironía – que esto – se señaló a ella misma y a la rubia – es un pacto, una alianza. Estamos en una relación de igual, no trabajo para Konoha ni para ti. – Su tono era duro y firme. – Además, yo llevo las riendas en esto. Eso fue nuestro acuerdo. – Finalizó en el mismo tono. – Siempre queda la opción de romper nuestro acuerdo, aunque no creo que sea una opción para ti. – Sonrió sombríamente, la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

Tsunade no contestó, paseó la mirada por ella pero no podía mantenerle la mirada. No la reconocía como la antigua Sakura. Ésta le inspiraba inquietud, como si siempre estuviera maquinando en su mente, al margen de todo lo demás. Sakura miró a Hinata. _Esto está hecho, _pensaron ambas y, como si se hubieran leído la mente la una a la otra, caminaron hacia la puerta con paso decidido.

-Partimos hoy. Intentaremos estar de vuelta lo antes posible. – Se despidió Sakura con tono teatral. – Suerte, mientras tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El crepúsculo se estaba abriendo paso sobre Konoha. Las reencontradas amigas se encontraban en casa de Hinata preparando su inminente viaje. Llevaban pocas pertenencias, lo justo por si tenían que pasar varias noches en el bosque. Ambas iban armadas hasta los dientes y apenas habían hablado mientras se preparaban. No era necesario. Cuando Hinata bajó al salón, respirando profundamente para calmar los nervios que amenazaban con aflorar en cualquier momento, su amiga ya la esperaba preparada, delante de la puerta principal. Ambas se pusieron frente a frente.

-Vamos. – Alentó la peliazul, dejando a un lado sus inseguridades.

Adelantó a la pelirrosa y se abrió paso entre las oscuras calles de su aldea. Disfrutó del camino como quién sale a pasear. Iban a la Aldea del Invierno, tal vez fuera la última oportunidad que tendría de disfrutar de esto. Quién sabe si volverían, o si, cuando lo hicieran, serían las mismas. Esa idea la inquietaba pero no era el momento de dudar, ya estaba todo listo. Iría con Sakura, obtendrían la información y salvarían a la Aldea. Ya está. Solo eso.

_Cómo si fuera fácil… _

Sakura se mantenía extrañamente tranquila teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba. En este viaje, probablemente, se decidiría su destino, su final. Si había algo que podía hacer para frenar ese proceso, estaría allí. Y, si no lo había… Ya no tendría dónde buscar. _Sino hubiera nada, solo podría… _Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. No podía pensar así, sino, todo sería en vano. Itachi cruzó sus pensamientos, haciendo que sintiera una punzada de dolor. No le gustaba cómo había terminado con él, cómo iba a dejar las cosas. Tal vez no volviera, tal vez, no fuera la misma aunque lo hiciera y, después de tres años, había dejado su relación con él en el peor punto. Apretó los dientes, pensar en él era el único momento en el que le entraban unas inmensas ganas de llorar. _No es el momento, _se regañó a sí misma.

Cruzaron los límites de Konoha, cruzándose con alguien que hubieran preferido no encontrarse.

_Taka._

Naruto y Sasuke estaban totalmente relajados hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando vieron aparecer a Hinata y a Sakura. La última suspiró desdeñosamente. _Más retrasos, _pensó con agonía. Solo quería salir de allí de una vez, ¿tan difícil era? Hinata, por otro lado, solo podía mirar a Naruto. Desde su primera y última conversación, dónde fue especialmente dura con él, no habían vuelto a verse. El rubio le desvió la mirada no antes de que un destello de dolor cruzara sus ojos claros. Sasuke se levantó ipso-facto. Las miró detenidamente, estaban equipadas para marchar… _¿Adónde?_

-¿Dónde vais? – Preguntó sin rodeos. Sakura bufó desdeñosamente.

-Nos vamos, simplemente. – Atajó. Y, Sasuke, en ese momento, como si se le hubiera iluminado la mente, lo comprendió.

_Hinata es su nueva aliada. Van a Invierno. _

-No vais a ir solas. – Sakura cerró los ojos hastiada. Ninguno de los cuatro necesitaba decir de qué estaban hablando. Estaba totalmente claro: La Marca del Mal, La aldea del Invierno.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo. – Una voz profunda y algo ronca habló a espaldas de las chicas que se volvieron como acto reflejo. Itachi.

_Genial, _pensó Sakura.

-Ya está decidido. – Dijo Sakura, Hinata asintió. – Y nos estáis retrasando. – Lo último parecía una amenaza camuflada.

-No vais a ir solas a ese lugar. – Habló Naruto, mirando directamente a Hinata, esta le había retirado la suya hacía rato. – Hinata, por favor, no te pongas en peligro de esta manera. Deja que os ayudemos.

El rubio intentaba apelar a Hinata como si ella fuera a ceder. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era como darse contra un muro. De un momento a otro, empezaron a discutir entre ellos, planeando la mejor manera de llegar a Invierno, mientras que Sakura era la única que permanecía asilada y callada, precisamente ella, que sería la que tenía más que decir. Así fue como se enteró de que Tsunade había informado a Itachi sobre las intenciones de ambas y él, previendo la situación, había esperado junto a la casa de Hinata a qué salieran para seguirlas. Apretó los dientes, Itachi no había sido capaz de hablar con ella directamente después de lo que pasó pero si se escondía en la oscuridad de la noche para adivinar sus intenciones. _Tsk. _Se estaba enfadando, las voces de los otros se le metían en la cabeza como si se la estuvieran taladrando, le iba a estallar. No aguantó más.

-Basta, ¡callaos ya! – Exclamó, alzando la voz. Lo hicieron al momento. Hinata se acercó a ella y se la llevó a otro lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Sakura le dio una mirada indescifrable. - ¿Y si vienen, qué más da? Necesitamos protección, no sabemos qué nos podemos encontrar. – Sakura negó con la cabeza, esto le estaba superando. – Vamos a dejarles, total, esto no cambia nada. Sasuke y Naruto saben cómo ir mientras que nosotras no tenemos ni idea. Dejamos que nos lleven y entramos nosotras a la Aldea. Solo nosotras. – sakura la miró fijamente, le costaba ver a hinata de esa manera. Siempre la había recordado como una cría algo ñoña y temerosa. Le gustó ver ese cambio y sonrió imperceptiblemente, casi convencida. – Solo es un camino, Sakura, un pacto pasajero y tú y yo haremos el resto. Solas, como dijimos. – Remarcó esa palabra, totalmente convencida.

Sakura aún lo dudaba, algo le decía que no saldría bien. Además, no estaba acostumbrada a viajar en un grupo "numeroso" y menos cuando era un viaje en la clandestinidad.

-Hay una condición para que podáis venir. – Habló Sakura en voz alta, para que todos la escucharan. – Vosotros, - miró a Naruto y Sasuke – nos llevaréis a esa aldea. Pero en su territorio solo entraremos Hinata y yo. Nadie, ninguno de vosotros, va a tener información sobre mi marca, así que pensadlo bien antes de aceptar.

Se crearon unos instantes de silencio en los que Sakura se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma. _No debería hacer esto… No va a salir bien… Tendría que haberlos esquivado…. Joder. _

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa condición. Él iría hasta el final pero tenían un largo viaje por delante y, en estos momentos, acompañarlas por el largo camino que les esperaba era lo único a lo que podían aspirar. Naruto asintió en su dirección.

-Iremos. – Dijo con voz firme.

Itachi, que permanecía en un segundo plano, sintió su sangre arder. Como si se hubiera convertido en lava. _¿Sakura y Sasuke juntos? ¿Solos? Ni hablar. _Puede que no pudiera evitarlo al principio, pero no pensaba dejarlos solos. Y tampoco iba a abandonar a Sakura ahora que estaban rozando su objetivo con la punta de los dedos. No ir a la Arena ahora que acababa de volver a Konoha no era una opción. Pensó rápido, tenía que decidir.

-Yo tengo que ir a La Arena. – Todos lo miraron. – Misión de Konoha. – Aclaró. – Desde allí iré a la Aldea de la Victoria, que os pillará de paso. Nos veremos allí en tres días. – Concluyó y, sin esperar respuesta, se marchó por dónde había venido.

Sakura desterró los tristes pensamientos acerca de la actitud de Itachi y miró a su compañera. Ésta le instó con la mirada. Todos la estaban esperando.

-Vamos, nos queda un largo camino.

.

.

.

**¡hasta aquí! Éste salió más largo O.o Espero que os haya gustado, han cambiado muchas cosas en un par de capítulos como podéis ver.**

**A ver, por otro lado, no sé si es buena idea por dónde he encaminado la historia (si os gusta, vamos). Así que agradecería vuestras opiniones pues, no me atreveré a seguir escribiendo hasta que tenga una idea general sobre qué os está pareciendo (No me atrevo a seguir con tantas dudas T.T). Además, aprecio mucho vuestra sinceridad y vuestras críticas, no creáis que me voy a deprimir y/o enfadar porque me digáis que preferís otro rumbo o qué no os gusta tal y como está. Esta historia está hecha para que yo la disfrute escribiéndola pero, sobre todo, para que vosotros lo hagáis leyéndola. Resumiendo: Necesito vuestras opiniones muchísimo aquí, please! -.-'**

**¡MIL GRACIAS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeenas, peques!**

**… ¡Actualizaaaaaaaando!**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Vamos, nos queda un largo camino._

Y realmente, así era. En unas pocas horas, solo se oían suspiros desganados y de cansancio. Sakura, por otro lado, comenzaba a pensar que aquello era un error. Algo le decía que aquello no acabaría bien. Hinata se dedicaba a observar a su amiga detenidamente. Estaba en conflicto, se le notaba. Cambiaba de expresión a cada instante, contrariada. Sasuke y Naruto iban a la cabeza, guiando a ambas entre la oscuridad.

-Saldrá bien, Sakura. – Dijo la Hyuuga, tratando de aliviarla. Ésta la miró como si acabara de advetir su presencia.

Tragó saliva y miró al frente, tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la inmensa oscuridad.

-Cada vez lo creo menos. – Le contestó dando un largo suspiro.

Tras un par de pasos más, se encontraron a Naruto y Sasuke de frente, parados en un pequeño claro de árboles. Sakura ya se imaginaba lo que querían.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó, cortante.

-Deberíamos parar aquí. Es difícil guiarse estando tan a oscuras. – Explicó el azabache con tranquilidad. Hinata miraba a Sakura, esperando a que se decidiera.

La pelirrosa, en vez de responder, se sentó contra un árbol.

-Voy a merodear un poco. – Anunció Hinata, con voz de cansancio.

-Te acompaño. – Dijo Naruto, que no había encontrado oportunidad para estar con ella a solas.

Sasuke miraba a la pelirrosa, dubitativo. Estaba casi seguro de que se estaba arrepintiendo de ir con ellos, casi podía leérselo en la cara. Se sentó frente a ella, que fingió no verlo.

-¿Qué sabes sobre La Marca del Mal? – Sakura le dio una fugaz mirada despectiva.

-Nada que tú debas saber. – Le replicó con dureza. _La verdad es que no sé nada. _Sasuke soltó un suspiro furioso. – Puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras, el trato es que nos llevéis. Creía que había sido lo suficientemente clara. – Finalizó con una mirada afilada.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, inquieto. _Esto no está funcionando. _Hablar con Sakura era como darse contra un muro, como si a su alrededor hubiera una dura coraza. Le entristeció ligeramente el saber qué realmente era así. Tenía que cambiar de táctica.

-¿Quién sabe lo de tu marca?

-No es un gran secreto. – Ni lo miraba. – Todo el mundo que haya escuchado la historia de mi destierro puede saberlo, aunque supongo que la mayoría piensa que estoy muerta. – Explicó con desgana. Sasuke se quedó pensativo. _¿Lo sabrá Madara?_

-¿Crees que Madara lo sabe? – La vio como fruncía el ceño, pillándola desprevenida. Se encogió de hombros. – Si lo sabe, y seguramente sea así, ¿por qué no habrá movido ficha? – Parecía estar pensando en voz alta. - ¿Él no ha intentado…? – Sakura alzó una ceja. El azabache se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le concernían.

-No ha hecho nada. – Respondió tajante. Algo en su tono daba a entender que esa conversación se había acabado. Aún así, Sasuke siguió.

-¿Y no crees qué es… Raro?

-Dímelo tú, qué eres un Uchiha. – Replicó, con afilada ironía. Hablaba entre líneas, como si le estuviera reprochando todas sus decisiones. El azabache la miraba fijamente, contrariado. Parecía como una batalla pero sin espadas.

-Solo digo que es extraño. – Se defendía de una acusación que no había hecho. Su interlocutora suspiró pesadamente.

-Me estás obligando a recordarte de nuevo que este asunto no es de tu incumbencia. Tal vez, deberías aprovechar más el tiempo formando un plan de ataque contra tu aldea. – Remarcó con maldad. El azabache se removió en su asiento, eso sí que era una acusación abierta, de nuevo, hablar con Sakura se había convertido en algo parecido a darse contra una pared.

-Solo quiero ayudarte. – Aunque lo dijo en un tono no muy agradable, era totalmente cierto. Recibió una mirada desdeñosa. – Además, mi ataque contra Konoha no es de tu incumbencia. – La imitó.

-Lo será pronto. – Le replicó con una sonrisa macabra. _Si es que puedo volver. _El azabache se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

-Si sigues manteniendo esa actitud, este viaje va a ser eterno. – La acusó. A ella le dieron ganas de reír. Que Sasuke le regañara por su actitud era algo insólito, precisamente él, que parecía estar hecho de hielo y acero.

-Te ahorrarías este mal trago si te dignaras a mantenerte en silencio. Sinceramente, te lo agradecería.

Se encendió un cigarro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba claro que si había alguien siguiéndoles, estaba muy bien escondido. Hinata, caminaba intentando adaptarse a la oscuridad con los pasos de cierto rubio pegados a sus talones. Sabía perfectamente que Naruto solo quería aprovechar ese momento para hablar a solas. En el fondo, quería, quería pensar que había una solución para todo esto y que ambos podrían estar juntos pero no quería pensarlo. Debía estar centrada en Sakura, se lo debía, le había dado su palabra.

-Hinata. – La llamó, ella se dio la vuelta. – Siento… Siento la discusión que tuvimos. – _Más bien, fue un punto final de esta historia, _pensó ella. – Solo quiero ayudaros, pero me lo estáis poniendo difícil. – Le reprochó.

Ella bufó.

-Perdóname por no confiar en ti, Naruto. – Dijo con sarcasmo. – Naruto, te he estado esperando tres años, tres años en los que no he hecho otra cosa que defenderos diciendo que volveríais. Que nunca harías daño a Konoha. ¿Puedes entender la decepción que es escuchar lo contrario? Simplemente, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto. Tú amabas Konoha, querías a tus amigos. – Naruto intentó hablar, quería explicarle pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo calló con una mano. – No importan tus motivos. Lo que importan son tus actos. – hizo una pausa, le estaban entrando muchas ganas de llorar. Se mordió el labio para no hacerlo. – Te quiero, Naruto. – Declaró. – Siempre te he querido pero el simple hecho de que pienses en pasar por encima de mí por destruir Konoha sin importarte nada ni nadie es demasiado difícil de superar. Es horrible. – Concluyó.

La Hyuuga se dio la vuelta fingiendo que vigilaba su alrededor, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Agradecía que la oscuridad de la madrugada les impidiera verse con claridad. Tragó duro mientras oía suspirar a su gran amor detrás de ella. Un suspiro de rendición.

-Será mejor que volvamos. – dijo HInata, intentando no romperse. Pasó por su lado, sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento, Hinata. Ojala… Pudiera cambiar esto. – Hinata se paró, escuchándolo.

-Puedes. Pero no quieres. – Le contradijo.

-Aunque no lo creas, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú en este último tiempo. – Hinata se quedó pensativa. Ni ella misma sabía si lo creía.

_Sí, sí lo creo. _Lo creía pero no le valía. Ahora entendía perfectamente la frase que leyó una vez en una de sus novelas románticas: "A veces, quererse no es suficiente". En ese caso, se aplicaba perfectamente. Ellos se querían, sí, pero en la próxima guerra, ambos estaban dispuestos a morir. Ambos estaban en bandos contrarios; no podían tener un buen final.

-Lo creo. – Le contestó. Mirándolo de nuevo. – Pero eres demasiado egoísta. – Le recriminó. – No eres capaz de renunciar a esas ideas delirantes de venganza por mí. Y yo no puedo permitir que tú arrases la Aldea dónde me crié. Moriré por defender a Konoha, si es necesario. Y está bastante claro que eso a ti no te importa.

Y sin hacerse esperar, se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron levantarse al viejo equip Hinata. Ninguno había dormido, aunque, por lo menos Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata habían fingido hacerlo.

-¿Estáis listas? A partir de ahora, el bosque se volverá más espeso. – Advirtió el azabache que, desde la conversación de la última noche, parecía haber vuelto a ser el frío y autoritario de siempre. Ambas asintieron, ajenas al tono del Uchiha.

Emprendieron el camino, Sakura estaba en la retaguardia. Lo había hecho a propósito, no tenía ganas de estar rodeada de gente. Aunque no quería darle la razón a cierto azabache, sabía que no andaba muy equivocado. Ella también, en alguna ocasión, había vivido en guardia constantemente pensando que Madara vendría a por ella. Sin embargo, nunca ocurrió. Se negaba a creer que fuera por desinterés, alguien como él jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar en posesión de un poder tan fuerte y oscuro pero entonces… _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún no he tenido noticias de él? _Se mordió el labio, se sentía al filo de la navaja. Como si estuviera al borde del avismo o como si tuviera una espada sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a caer en el momento menos esperado.

-Tsk.

Gracias a que estaba distraída, un rama inusualmente afilada como una cuchilla, le pasó por la mejilla izquierda, abriéndole una herida poco profunda en toda ella. Sintió su sangre correr por su cara pero le quitó importancia. Miró al frente, todos parecían metidos en su mundo. Probablemente, naruto no desperdiciara la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hinata y eso había dejado tocado a ambos.

_¿Será que a Madara no le interesa la Marca del Mal o es que espera el momento oportuno?_ El azabache se decantaba más por lo segundo. Madara no renunciaría a algo así sin intentarlo si quiera. Quizás sí que lo había intentado, porque Sakura ni siquiera le había contestado cuando se lo preguntó. _Sakura. _Sintió el impulso de volverse a mirarla pero se controló. Estaba tan cambiada que sino fuera por su apariencia no la reconocería. Lo consideraba algo normal dado lo que había pasado pero en el fondo siempre había tenido la esperanza de que con él sería distinto. Como si quisiera creer que ella no había perdido la esperanza de que él volviera a Konoha. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Estaba claro que no era así, es más, ni siquiera había mantenido una conversación normal con ella. Sin darse apenas cuenta, se fue quedando atrás hasta estar a la altura de Sakura, que parecía tener la mente muy lejos de allí. Le miró a la cara. _¿Cuándo se ha hecho ese arañazo?_

-Deberías ponerte algo ahí. – Señaló la herida. – Está sangrando. – Sakura se llevó una mano al lugar, como si no lo hubiera notado. - ¿Te duele? – Lo miró como a un extraño animal. En algunas ocasiones, había estado a punto de morir en batalla. ¿Cómo le iba a doler eso? Negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke se mordió el labio y al ver que ella no le hacía caso, sacó una especie de pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y se lo pasó. Ella miró la tela blanca extrañada y se la puso en la mejilla, tapando la herida hasta que dejó de sangrar.

-Madara está esperando el momento oportuno. – Dijo de pronto, con convicción. El azabache asintió.

-Eso creo yo también.

-¿Cuándo crees que atacará? – Se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez está esperando a que saques todo tu potencial. – La pelirrosa se horrorizó. No quería sacar eso, nunca. Alguna vez, cuando había experimentado los sentimientos más extremos e intensos, esa cosa le había cedido su poder y era la sensación más horrible que había experimentado jamás.

-Eso nunca pasará. – Contestó, aunque no parecía muy segura de sí misma.

El azabache la miró con compasión, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-¿Alguna vez has…? – Asintió.

-No todo el poder pero sí parte de él. – Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. – Es cómo si… Bah, no sé. – Se calló. Sasuke prefirió no preguntar, al menos, en ese momento.

-Yo nunca te dejaría caer en la oscuridad, Sakura. – Ésta frunció el ceño ante esa declaración. Sasuke, por el contrario, sintió calor, como avergonzado de sus palabras. Esperaba que ella no lo notara.

Sakura iba a replicarle alguna grosería de las suyas pero estaba demasiado cansada para provocar otra nueva pelea. Decidió dejarlo pasar y le concedió al azabache un amago de sonrisa, nada irónica. Sasuke se relajó.

-Es un poco tarde para eso, pero, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de discutir. – Concedió, cediendo ligeramente.

El azabache consideró eso como una pequeña victoria, era la primera vez que él le hablaba con sinceridad y ella no respondía con una grosería. Un pequeño paso de un largo camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi había entrado en terreno de la Aldea hacía un rato y ahora, se encontraba en la sala de espera del despacho de Gaara, a la espera de que le recibiera. Después de eso, tendría dos días para llegar a Aldea de la Victoria. Estaba inquieto, apenas había dormido. Solo pensar que Sakura y Sasuke estaban juntos… Apretó los dientes con fiereza. Habían estado tres años separados, sí pero entre ellos había una conexión muy fuerte y en tres días pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. No creía que Sakura cediera fácilmente, nunca lo hacía pero algo le decía que tenía que darse prisa. La puerta del despacho se abrió y de ella salió la asistente, que le di permiso para entrar. Lo hizo muy deprisa, no porque le interesaran las negociaciones con la Arena, sino porque tenía prisa por marcharse de allí y seguir su camino.

-Hola, Itachi. – Éste asintió a modo de saludo. En el amplio e iluminado despacho, Gaara se encontraba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio y le daba una mirada indescifrable. – Sin duda, ha sido una sorpresa para todos el que estéis… Vivos. – Dijo sin preámbulos. - ¿Has venido solo?

-Sí. Haruno tenía otros asuntos. – Respondió, evasivo. Gaara asintió con desgana. – Pero no he venido a hablar de mi muerte ficticia. – Siguió aceleradamente. Se sentó. – Konoha necesita una respuesta.

Gaara se movió en su silla, mirándolo con intensidad. Estaba pensativo.

-Lo sé. Pero no es una decisión fácil. No podéis pedir que meta a mis hombres en una guerra que no nos concierne. – Su tono era glacial.

Itachi suspiró, nervioso.

-Sí os concierne. Si Madara o Taka – sintió un retortijón al decir el nombre del equipo de su hermano- o cualquier otro va a por Konoha, irá después a por las demás aldeas. ¿O acaso crees que Madara se conformará con La Aldea de La Hoja? – Gaara seguía pensativo. – Gaara, la Arena nunca se ha caracterizado por estar llenos de cobardes, ni tú tampoco. Ambas aldeas han sido amigas y enemigas históricas, ¿de verdad vas a dejarnos en la estacada?

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar si el Uchiha era sincero o solo lo estaba manipulando.

-¿Crees que hay esperanza para Konoha? Sinceramente. – Itachi se frotó los ojos, irritados de no dormir.

-Lo creo. Lo creo firmemente desde que Sakura y yo llegamos y lo creeré con más fuerza si tú te alías con nosotros. – Hizo una pausa. – Tenemos que parar esto, Gaara. Madara no lo hará, debemos tomar partido. ¿Crees que vas a poder mantenerte al margen eternamente? Ayúdanos, defiende este mundo ahora que aún es posible porque puede que dentro de poco, todo haya cambiado y sea demasiado tarde.

Itachi no estaba seguro de por qué, pero sonaba tremendamente convincente. Igual era porque tenía tanta urgencia por marcharse que las palabras salían solas, intentando aligerar el proceso. Gaara asintió, más convencido.

-Tendréis nuestra ayuda. Pero, ¿por qué vosotros ayudáis a Konoha? – Itachi alzó una ceja pero decidió responder.

-Siempre quise volver. Konoha es mi aldea. Soy Itachi de la Hoja y lo seré siempre. – Contestó con firmeza. Gaara asintió, estaba impresionado pero no lo demostraría.

-Puedes quedarte aquí sino quieres partir hoy. Dile a Tsunade que puede contar con nosotros. En breve, iré con mis mejores ninjas a Konoha.

-Gracias. – Respondió él con una sonrisa forzada. No le salía natural en estos momentos. – Pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo que marcharme ya. – Se levantó, aliviado de poder seguir su camino. – Tengo cosas que arreglar antes de volver a Konoha, envía un mensajero allí con la respuesta a Tsunade y dile de mi parte que volveré en unos días. Con Sakura. – La mirada se le ensombreció al decir su nombre.

El pelirrojo, muy observador, lo notó pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

-Buen viaje. – Le deseó. – Nos vemos muy pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje transcurría con cierta normalidad. Todos en silencio. A la cabeza, naruto miraba de reojo a una Hinata que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Cada vez que lo hacía, le entraban unas irremediables ganas de llorar y no podía permitírselo. No, ahora. No es el momento y no puede demostrar debilidad. Se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que creía que se haría sangre. Estaba comenzando a derrumbarse. Se preguntó si Sakura estaba en la misma situación con Sasuke aunque no lo creía posible. Su historia era diferente, más oscura. Sasuke nunca le había dicho que la quería y se marchó sin apenas haberle dedicado una palabra amable en toda su vida. Naruto, sin embargo, siempre había sido encantador con ella, aún lo era, solo que ahora la situación era irreparable. Sacudió la cabeza, si seguía pensando así, acabaría en lágrimas.

Al cabo de unas horas, decidieron parar, estaba oscureciendo y, de nuevo, no podrían hacer mucho más en una oscuridad tan intensa y en un bosque tan espeso. Los chicos habían hecho un fuego, les daba la sensación de que el ambiente se mostraba más frío a medida que avanzaban aunque nadie lo había mencionado. Hinata llevaba todo el día con mil preguntas en la cabeza, había cosas que no sabía y quería poner fin a eso.

Miró a Sakura, aislada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, sentada y con la mente muy lejos de ese lugar. Se dirigió a ella, tal vez, no querría responderle a todo pero al menos, debía intentarlo. Tenían una conversación pendiente.

Se sentó junto a ella y bajito, tratando de no llamar la atención de los chicos que parecían hablar de rutas hacia Invierno y algunas otras cosas, distraídos, habló:

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. No tengo tiempo ni para despedirme en condiciones porque me tengo que ir a clase O.O **

**Solo decir, una vez más, MIL GRACIAS, seguid así please. Me encantáis :3 **

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! **

**Trataré de seguir pronto, la charla de Sakura y HInata desvelará algunas incógnitas y abrirá otras (espero). Mil besos,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Actuaaaalizaaaando…!**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Sakura, tenemos que hablar._

La chica levantó la vista perezosamente, había escuchado tantas veces la misma frase que ya le desesperaba. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara. La peliazul lo hizo enfrente de ella.

-Tengo… Algunas dudas. – Más que hablar, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. La pelirrosa la miraba expectante. – Verás, esa Aldea… Se escuchan rumores, yo creo que son leyendas urbanas pero…

-No son leyendas. – La contradijo, totalmente segura. La peliazul le devolvió una mirada sorprendida. – Yo nunca he ido allí pero estoy casi segura de que no son simples historias. Hay… Tsk. No sé como explicártelo pero hay historias que dicen que hay extrañas criaturas habitando en ese terreno. Peligros, no sé. Es como si estuviera en el ambiente, ¿entiendes? Cómo si cada minuto que pasaras en su territorio fueran una amenaza para ti. Quizás sean leyendas, como tú bien dices, pero sinceramente es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones. Si nadie va jamás a esa Aldea es porque hay razones para ello. – Sentenció. – Además, sus gentes no son normales, no encontrarás guerreros o gobernantes, solo monjes. Lo que me pregunto es – sonrió irónicamente, casi divertida – si esos monjes estarán del lado del cielo o del infierno. – Hinata cayó, pensativa. – Aún puedes echarte atrás. – habló la pelirrosa tras una pausa. Estaba deseando que no lo hiciera pero tampoco podía obligarla.

-No. – negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. – Te dije que podrías contar conmigo para cualquier cosa y lo mantengo. – Sakura le mostró una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

La sensación de tener a alguien a su lado, completamente fiel, después de tanto tiempo era agradable pero la amenazante sensación de que no saldrían con vida no la dejaba respirar.

-Entonces, creo que debes saber algo más. – Dijo, rodeada de un aura de misterio que no le pasó desapercibido a la peliazul. Tragó duro. – Esta mañana, Sasuke dijo algo que me dio que pensar… - Parecía divagar, como si pensara en voz alta. – Madara.

-¿Madara? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué tiene que ver él con…?

-Ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. Y eso es… Raro, cuanto menos. Me jugaría mi mano derecha a que sabe qué soy la portadora de la marca y el que no se haya manifestado, es algo que no me resulta muy tranquilizador.

-Quizás, no le interese. – Sakura soltó una risita escéptica.

-Quizás. – La parafraseó. – Pero lo dudo. Sería demasiado inocente pensar que Madara está al tanto de esto y no va a hacer nada al respecto. Nadie que pretenda destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos hoy en día dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener en su mano un poder tan oscuro y potente. Sería casi como ganar la guerra sin moverse de su escondrijo. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? – No es que creyera que fuera tonta, sino que le estaba dando demasiada información en poco tiempo. La trataba como si tuviera miedo de que Hinata colapsara en cualquier momento. Ella asintió. – Tenemos que tener los ojos abiertos, Hinata. Muy abiertos. Es solo una sensación pero… Es como si estuviera al borde del abismo y estuviera perdiendo el equilibrio. En cualquier momento, Madara aparecerá, lo que no sé es por qué está esperando tanto. – Calló un segundo. – Ten cuidado, Hinata. Si apareciera, si consiguiera su objetivo, corre y no mires atrás.

Hinata suspiró. _Demasiada información._

-Lo tendré, Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A unos pasos de ellas, los chicos del antiguo equipo 7 no perdían de vista a sus acompañantes que parecían estar teniendo una conversación bastante trascendente de la que no les habían hecho partícipes. Al azabache le pareció oír su nombre en un momento de la conversación pero tenían tanto cuidado para que ellos no las oyeran que no había podido pillar de qué se trataba. Que Sakura no confiaba en él era un hecho que no podía cambiar aunque esperaba que este viaje sirviera de algo. Al día siguiente, se encontrarían con su hermano y eso no le resultaba precisamente tranquilizador. Que su hermano y ella hubieran formado una especie de equipo era extraño pero el vínculo que se había creado entre ellos era aún más extraño.

Giró la vista al oír un quejido, Naruto parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo. No habían hablado apenas del último día pero estaba seguro de que él también había aprovechado la noche anterior para hablar con Hinata. Por cómo había estado en las últimas horas, no pensaba que hubiera tenido un buen final.

-Crees… ¿Crees que nos dejaran ir con ellas a Invierno? – Era Naruto quién le hablaba pero no le miraba.

-No. – Dijo sinceramente, arrancando un resoplido del rubio. – Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacerlo. No es como si pudieran impedirnos entrar en el territorio de Invierno. – Su interlocutor frunció el ceño.

-Se enfadarán muchísimo. – Dijo tras una pausa. Sasuke mostró una pequeña sonrisa cargada e ironía.

-No creo que las cosas cambien mucho. Dudo que puedan detestarnos más de lo que ya lo hacen. – Un nuevo suspiro por parte de Naruto, qué parecía cada vez más hundido. Imitó la sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Ya, supongo que tienes razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese a que el amanecer se había abierto dejando paso a un día despejado y soleado, Sakura estaba intranquila. En poco rato, se encontrarían con Itachi, con quién no estaba en su mejor momento. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, y ella lo agradecía. No era tan cínica de hablar con ellos como si no pasara nada y del asunto que se estaba ocupando, no era asunto suyo. Casi a mitad de la mañana, llegaron al lugar acordado con el mayor de los Uchiha, que los esperaba impaciente.

La primera mirada de Itachi se la dedicó a Sakura, a pesar de que fue la última en aparecer de entre los árboles. Ésta le devolvió una mirada firme pero confundida. Ambos parecían haber olvidado que el resto también estaba allí. Sasuke, molesto por la situación, carraspeó forzadamente, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¿Seguimos? – Preguntó y echó a andar sin esperar respuesta.

La ruta se tornó rodeando la Aldea en la que se habían encontrado y, esta vez, Sakura iba la primera. Itachi esquivó a los demás y se posicionó a su lado.

-¿No quieres saber qué ha pasado en la reunión con Gaara?

-Ha aceptado. – Dijo ella, no era una pregunta. Itachi asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Tuve que convencerle un poco pero sí, será nuestro aliado. – Contestó, refiriéndose a la alianza Konoha-Arena. Sakura chasqueó la lengua al oírlo.

_"Nuestros". Konoha y yo. Aliados. He roto todas mis promesas. _Pensó, asqueada.

-Me preguntó por ti. – Continuó él, deseando sacarle más de dos palabras seguidas. No le contestó. – Le sorprendió que siguieras viva.

-Muy educado por su parte decirlo de esa manera. – Contestó irónicamente. Itachi suspiró y pensó, de mala gana, que no conseguiría nada de ella en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La caída de la noche sorprendió a todo el grupo, que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Se notaba que se estaban acercando a Invierno: el aire parecía volverse más denso por momentos, los crepúsculos eran más intensos y rápidos en su llegada, cada vez había un ambiente más frío. Eran todas las señales que les indicaban que iban en el buen camino. Casi amenazas, como si la propia naturaleza les estuviera advirtiendo del peligro que suponía adentrarse en esos terrenos. A ninguno de ellos le pasó desapercibido pero tampoco ninguno se molestó en mencionarlo.

El mayor de los Uchiha, bajo la mirada atenta y severa del menor, se las arregló para quedarse a solas con Sakura, aislándola un poco de los demás. La pelirrosa ya se lo veía venir.

-Debemos hablar de lo que pasó. – Silencio. – Sakura, esa noche, dije cosas que no pensé pero tú eres muy extremista. – La mirada de ella se endureció, advirtiéndolo. – He estado los tres últimos años contigo, ¿por qué ahora es diferente?

Tenía clara la respuesta.

-Porque tú ya tienes lo que querías. Ya no es necesario que hagas nada por mí. – Itachi desvió la mirada momentáneamente.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿No puedes pensar, simplemente, que lo hago porque quiero que estés bien? ¿Quiero que te mantengas a salvo? – Sakura lo pensó un momento. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente hiciera cosas por ella por su seguridad, por puro altruismo. Un brillo de desconfianza apareció en sus ojos. Itachi notó que dudaba. _Quizás sea el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. _– Sakura, cuando te conocí, tú estabas indefensa, como un animal herido, hemos… Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Nos hemos estado escondiendo de la realidad durante tres largos años. Sinceramente, creía que no perderíamos lo que nos unía.

Sakura crujió el cuello, tensa.

-No lo hemos perdido, Itachi. – Su mirada se enterneció, Itachi sintió euforia al ver que lo miraba como siempre lo había hecho. La pelirrosa colocó su mano sobre la del azabache. Sasuke los observaba desde lejos, le estaban dando ganas de ahorcar a su hermano. – Pero las cosas han cambiado. No quiero que arriesgues nada más por mí, ¿entiendes? Solo… Sé feliz. Te lo mereces y ahora tienes la oportunidad.

_No del todo, pero casi. _Pensó él. Solo sería completamente feliz si pudiera estar con ella. Estar con ella de verdad, no solo como amigos. Vio su oportunidad, como si pensara que no tendría otra y decidió lanzarse.

-Sakura, - le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano – han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te conocí. A mejor, por supuesto. – La pelirrosa rió. Sasuke, que no los perdía de vista, sintió que los celos le quemaban. – No solo han cambiado las circunstancias, también lo que siento por ti lo ha hecho. – Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida ante esa declaración. Él se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro como en ese momento. Parecía estar a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó ella.

Se lo imaginaba pero no quería creerlo. _¿Puede ser que Itachi esté…? No, no puede ser. _No quería ni pensarlo. ¿Justo ahora? ¿Cuándo probablemente moriría? Tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Qué podía decirle? Intentó descifrar lo que sentía pero no podía. Era una especie de miedo, confusión… Itachi solo era su amigo, ¿no? Un gran amigo. Creía que las cosas estaban claras, que ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

-Yo… Te… – _Quiero._

Una rama crujió detrás de ellos, Sasuke, tan sombrío como Sakura lo recordaba, se hallaba detrás de ellos, interrumpiéndolos bruscamente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la pelirrosa se alegraba de verlo, le había salvado de una situación de la que no sabría salir ella sola. A espaldas de Itachi, suspiró de alivio. Sasuke le dio una mirada de extrañeza.

-Deberías descansar, hermano. A partir de ahora, el viaje será más duro. – Sasuke intentaba sonar amable pero no le salía muy bien. Su tono era amenazante, irónico. La simpatía no era su punto fuerte.

-Muy amable por tu parte, hermanito. Pero…

-Es tarde. Y me gustaría hablar con Sakura antes de irnos a descansar. – Sakura suspiró con pesadez. Si la cosa seguía así, tendría que darles cita para hablar con ella.

-Ya, pero es que yo también quiero hablar con ell…

-¿Podéis parar? Me dais dolor de cabeza. – Le cortó Sakura. Ambos la miraron. - ¿Siempre habéis tenido esta rivalidad tan descarada o solo yo tengo el placer de disfrutarla? – Preguntó irónicamente.

Itachi se dio por vencido, esa no sería su noche tal y como pensaba. Se despidió con un gesto derrotado y se reunió con Naruto y Hinata que habían encendido una hoguera. Sasuke, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. La pelirrosa daba por terminado el día, pasó por el lado del pequeño Uchiha dispuesta a calentarse un poco en la hoguera y acostarse pero, como Uchiha, no pensaba dejarla aún.

La agarró por el codo y la posicionó delante de él.

-Tenemos algún que otro tema pendiente.

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que os guste, perdón por haceros esperar tanto. No tengo nada de tiempo :'( **

**Creo que me salió algo más corto (gomen -.-') pero el momento charla Sasuke-Sakura va a dar para largo y prefiero dejarlo así. Tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar (Invierno, Madara, ITACHI… Jeje) Siento dejaros tan pronto, pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS. Esto va increíble:) Me alegráis muchísimo, en serio ^^**

**Cuidaos, nos vemos próximamente,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Actuaaaaalizaaaando…!**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Tenemos algún que otro tema pendiente._

Sasuke la miraba intensamente mientras que Sakura tenía una expresión de aburrimiento que no se molestaba en disimular. Se deshizo de su agarre con facilidad y se quedó de frente a él.

-Eres muy pesado, Sasuke. – Acompañado de un resoplido.

Él exhibió una sonrisa irónica.

-Bueno, después de tres años sin vernos, no me lo puedes reprochar. – Le replicó con humor. Sakura lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro. No se terminaba de acostumbrar a que Sasuke estuviera de buen humor.

-Estás muy raro. – Continuó. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ignorando el comentario. Se sentó junto a un árbol y le indicó con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo. Sakura, aburrida, lo hizo. El azabache se limitaba a mirarla como si tratara de descubrir algo nuevo en ella. La pelirrosa, sin embargo, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. - ¿Qué? – Como si se tratara de un sueño, el azabache pareció despertar y se centró en lo que quería saber.

-¿Qué habéis hablado? – Miró a su hermano fugazmente. Ella puso cara de no entender lo que le preguntaba. – Mi her… Itachi y tú. – Aclaró, carraspeando un poco.

Sakura frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué más te da? – Desvió la mirada, ligeramente nerviosa.

Sasuke, que seguía molesto por la actitud de ambos, decidió ser más directo, si cabía.

-¿Se te ha declarado? – Preguntó directamente, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, tenso.

Sakura se removió en su asiento. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que lo más rápido para dejar el tema sería levantarse y marcharse pero, por una vez, y dado que su vida amorosa no era lo más importante ni lo principal en este momento, decidió ser sincera.

-Más o menos. Supongo que has interrumpido en el momento justo. – Dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era algo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar y, sinceramente, lo agradecía. La repentina casi-declaración de Itachi le había pillado totalmente desprevenida. No sabía si iba a salir viva de su siguiente aventura, ¿cómo iba a pensar en su vida amorosa? Se quedó pensativa. Realmente, ¿era eso? ¿No quería pensarlo por si moría o es que no quería a Itachi y temía dañarlo con su respuesta? Respiró profundamente, tratando de despejarse la mente.

Sasuke la observaba intensamente, hacía gestos continuamente, creía que estaba disgustada con el tema aunque no podría asegurarlo. Además… Daba igual. Los celos le quemaban solo de pensar que su hermano tenía alguna posibilidad de estar con ella. Le brillaron los ojos de ira y tenía los dientes tan apretados que creía que se los partiría. Hizo varias respiraciones profundas, intentando tranquilizarse, si Sakura estaba disgustada tal vez no aceptaría a su hermano aunque este lo volviera a intentar. _Seguro que lo vuelve a intentar. ¿Y si ella acepta? _No podría soportarlo. No podría. _¿Me aceptaría a mí?_

Desvió la vista hacia el grupo, que permanecía alrededor de la hoguera. No parecían estar hablando, no hacían nada. Despejó su mente de su hermano, había más cosas que quería hablar con Sakura. Y debía darse prisa, antes de que se largara. Cambió de tema radicalmente.

-Creo que Madara puede estar… Esperándote en Invierno. – Sakura negó débilmente.

-Ni siquiera él es tan imbécil como para meterse en ese infierno. – _Y tú quieres ir sola, _pensó.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees? Estamos casi en su territorio y no hay rastro de él. – Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándosela con cansancio. No podía estar más harta del tema. Le dio un escalofrío, la temperatura por la noche había bajado considerablemente, señal inequívoca de que estaban en el buen camino.

-No sé. Puede que… - Se calló pues vio como Sasuke se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el resto del grupo sin mediar palabra. Frunció el ceño. _¿Para qué me trae aquí si no quiere hablar? _Observó como volvía con algo en la mano. Su capa. Se acercó a ella y se la dejó caer sobre sus hombros. Acto seguido, se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

-Hace frío. – Dijo él como si tal cosa, ante la mirada interrogativa de ella.

Sakura pareció quedarse en blanco durante unos instantes, como si se le hubiera olvidado de qué estaban hablando. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando aclararse penosamente.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Es que buscas un enfrentamiento con Madara antes de tiempo? Quieres destruir Konoha. – Afirmó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - ¿No deberías estar de su lado?

Sasuke compuso una expresión de horror durante un instante.

-¿Del lado de Madara? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

-Dado tu trayectoria, no me parece tan descabellado. – Murmuró entre dientes, aunque Sasuke lo oyó perfectamente.

-Madara quiere destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, no solo Konoha. Ese no es mi objetivo.

-¿Y cuál es tu objetivo, Sasuke? – Preguntó, curiosa. _Como si no lo supiera, _pensó ella. Él, sin embargo, se quedó estupefacto. _¿Qué qué busco…?_

-Esa es una buena pregunta. – Respondió, tras unos instantes de silencio. - Pero creo que ya sabes la respuesta. – _No, claro que no la sabe. Al menos, no todo. _

-¿Destruir Konoha? ¿Restablecer tu clan? – Preguntó con sarcasmo. Éste frunció el ceño. _Sí, contigo. _

-Me has cambiado de tema. – Dijo de pronto, evitando la respuesta. Sakura suspiró.

-Madara es un personaje a tener en cuenta, pero no es como si pudiera adivinar sus planes. – Desvió la mirada. – Además, ¿qué más da si aparece antes de Invierno o en esa aldea? Moriré y ya está. Total, tampoco creo que tenga muchas posibilidades de salir indemne de Invierno o de… - Sasuke sintió tanto horror al escucharla hablar de su posible muerte con tanta soltura que dejó de escucharla momentáneamente.

-No digas eso. – Le pidió entre dientes. Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa.

-¿Qué no diga qué? ¿Lo de la guerra de Konoha? – Fue el turno de fruncir el ceño para Sasuke. _¿Cuándo ha cambiado de tema otra vez?_ Habría estado más tiempo del que creía sin escucharla.

-Qué vas a morir. No lo digas. – Se sintió más confusa aún.

-Bueno, no es como si fuera algo imposib…

-Quiero ir contigo a Invierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente alrededor de la hoguera se denotaba tenso. Itachi no dejaba el mirar el fuego fijamente, como si éste le fuera a dar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Hinata parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras Naruto se dedicaba a regalarle miradas fugaces cuando ella no podía verle. Apenas habían cruzado palabra desde que Itachi había llegado.

-¿Gaara aceptó ser nuestro aliado? – Habló Hinata, sin mirar a nada en concreto. Itachi la miró.

-Sí. Le costó un poco pero no tienen muchas opciones. Madara arrasará todo a su paso, no solo Konoha. Si la única amenaza fuera Taka, probablemente no hubiera aceptado. – Naruto sintió un retortijón al escuchar el nombre de su equipo. Se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Ninguno pareció notarlo.

-¿Crees que Konoha prevalecerá?

-Depende de lo que pase en Invierno. – Respondió automáticamente. – Sakura es una baza muy fuerte en la guerra y… - No quiso seguir. Hablar sobre Sakura como si fuera a morir… Chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya. Si perdemos a Sakura, será difícil ganar. Lo sé. – Terminó ella.

El silencio fue interrumpido por Naruto, que se había mantenido al margen.

-Sakura no va a morir. Sasuke no está dispuesto a permitirlo. – Confesó. A Itachi le brillaron los ojos de ira. _Cómo si fuera el único. _Hinata, sin embargo, le miró como a un bicho raro.

-No se trata de lo que tu cómplice – remarcó con cierta maldad – esté dispuesto a permitir o no, sino de lo que ella decida. Quiere ir sola; bueno, conmigo. Y ahí no va a ceder.

El silencio que se creó fue más denso de lo esperado. De nuevo, fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-¿Tú tampoco quieres que vayamos? – Se miraron intensamente hasta que ella dejó de hacerlo. Solo unos instantes. Itachi empezó a mirar el fuego de nuevo, sintiendo que sobraba en la conversación.

-No es decisión mía. – Evadió la respuesta. – Pero… No me gustaría estar acompañada por las personas a las que luego tendré que enfrentarme para salvar mi aldea. – No lo miró en ningún momento mientras hablaba.

_Ni siquiera lo duda. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no dudó ni un momento la respuesta.

-Creo que ya hemos charlado bastante. – Estaba dispuesta a irse pero Sasuke la paró, acomodándola nuevamente en su lugar.

-Hablo en serio. – Dijo en un gruñido. Ella bufó.

-Yo también. – Pausa. – No vas a venir. Esto es cosa mía. – Sasuke perdió la paciencia.

Suspiró fuertemente.

-Dios, ¿por qué no te dejas ayudar? – Sakura bufó. Le cuentan esto y no se lo cree.

-Sasuke, ¿no crees que eres el menos indicado para decir algo así? – Se mordió el labio e intentó volver a tomar el control.

-Yo no quería ayuda. – Rodó los ojos.

-Ni yo tampoco la quiero ahora. ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia? – Se estaba cabreando.

_Que yo no voy a dejarte marchar. _

-Que yo no voy a dejarte marchar. – Le confesó, sin filtros. Sakura se quedó estupefacta por la declaración, incapaz de decir nada. – Así tenga que encadenarte a mí, Sakura. No vas a ir sola. – _No vas a morir allí. _

Sakura tras unos instantes de reflexión, llegó a la conclusión equivocada, malinterpretando las palabras de su excompañero de equipo.

-¿De verdad estás tan obsesionado con maldita marca? – No creía que Sasuke hiciera eso por ella, sino por obtener más poder, como todo buen Uchiha quería. _Tsk, no se ha enterado de nada. _Se frotó el puente de la nariz, repentinamente agotado. – No lo entiendo. No sabes lo que daría yo por librarme de ella y, sin embargo, todos a mi alrededor parecen desearla. Entérate, Sasuke: es una maldición, no una ventaja. 

-Para. – Levantó las manos. – No me refiero a eso. No me interesa más allá de ti. Solo quiero ayudar a librarte de eso. No quiero que mueras allí.

Sakura lo miró confusa, aunque no se lo terminaba de creer.

-Pues estos tres años no te ha preocupado mucho. Es más, pensabas que estaba muerta y dudo mucho que lloraras mi supuesta pérdida. – Le reprochó con dureza.

-Eso no puedes saberlo. Tú también intentaste detenerme, también te preocupaste cuando me fui de Konoha y no me has buscado. – Le reprochó de vuelta.

La pelirrosa se sentía cada vez más cansada.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que me des una tregua por esta noche? – Sasuke sonrió con humor, había usado un tono de niña pequeña y se le veía realmente agotada.

-Siempre que tengas claro que esto no se va a quedar así, sí, te puedo dar una tregua. – Sakura sonrió débilmente mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a levantarse y se acercaban a la hoguera.

-No vas a venir. – Le susurró justo antes de que llegaran al lugar.

Se reunieron, uniéndose al silencio que reinaba en el lugar. De repente, sin pensarlo, Hinata hizo una pregunta que hicieron que todos se tensaran. Una pregunta a los miembros del equipo Taka.

-¿Alguna vez pensasteis en volver a Konoha?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí! **

**Actualizo rápido esta vez, espero que hayáis disfrutado. ¡DEJENME REVIEWS, porfi! Me encanta leeros *_***

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lo hacéis y los que os molestáis en leer mis publicaciones. ¡Esto va viento en popa! Jejeje ^^**

**¡GRAAAAAAACIAS!**

**Cuidaos, muchos besos,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


End file.
